Desejos
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Sakura tinha um desejo, casar com Sasuke. Um desejo impossível por culpa dos erros dos pais de ambos. Sasuke também tinha um desejo, mandar Sakura e o irmão bastardo de ambos para fora da mansão Uchiha. Mais forte que o desejo deles, era o desejo de um homem com os dias contados e a consciência pesada. Um amor que deseja recomeçar. SasuSaku - U/A
1. Prólogo

****Naruto e seus personagens são de autoria do Kishimoto... Só uso e abuso deles. xD****

********~*S2*~********

****Betado por MissPumpkin. ****

****~*S2*~****

**Prólogo - Desejos**

Os olhos negros que tanto amava brilhavam incandescentes, não de paixão, como se habituara, e sim de ódio. Seu grande amor, Sasuke Uchiha, a desprezava e não tinha a menor intenção de esconder esse fato.

O desejo flamejante de retaliação presente nos olhos do homem que amava, e que durante dias dissera amá-la, aumentou seu medo e insegurança, fazendo com que instintivamente apertasse o bebê de um ano contra seu peito. Vergonhosamente utilizando-o como uma barreira entre eles.

Shisui remexeu-se em seu colo e choramingou, atraindo o olhar furioso de Sasuke, que passou rapidamente do bebê para ela. Os lábios se comprimindo em uma linha fina, o desgosto transformando a face bonita em uma máscara de rejeição e aversão. Sua mente claramente apagara as promessas de amor que fizeram, seu coração se fechara para ela e reservara a Shisui um buraco negro de rancor.

Não mereciam essa atitude, não tinham feito nada, eram as vítimas.

\- Sasuke... – Começou a falar com a firme intenção de esclarecer o que os levara a mansão Uchiha, mas ele a interrompeu bruscamente.

\- Cale-se! Não ouvirei novas mentiras, é desnecessário. – Aproximou-se. Com receio, Sakura encolheu-se e apertou Shisui ainda mais. – Eu te amei tanto... Estava disposto a abrir mão do meu status e do dinheiro por você e o que ganhei? – Esperou Sakura fitá-lo. Os úmidos olhos verdes e a expressão dolorida não o apiedaram, ao contrário, aumentaram a raiva na voz grave. – Você e esse moleque maldito destruíram a minha família, a minha vida... Odeio-te com o triplo da força que te amei. Não aguento ficar ao seu lado, por isso vou sair dessa casa. Porém, não pense que deixarei o caminho livre para que você e esse... Bastardo, tirem tudo o que pertence a minha mãe. – Avisou antes de erguer a mala pousada no chão e sair batendo com força a porta de madeira maciça.

O barulho alto fez Sakura ter um sobressalto e Shisui chorar. Para acalmá-lo, o embalou. Beijou suavemente os fios negros - iguais aos de Sasuke - que cobriam sua cabecinha e sussurrou para ficar calmo, que ficariam bem. Ele não parou de chorar, provavelmente porque sua voz embargada não passava segurança e as lágrimas quentes que escorriam por sua face o molhavam. Queria transmitir a força que Shisui necessitava, mas não conseguia.

Sasuke fechara mais que uma porta física, ele selara o passado de amor e companheirismo que tiveram, encerrara o desejo de ficarem juntos para sempre. Dali em diante ela teria de esquecer esses momentos, pelo seu bem e o de Shisui.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A - Oi pessoal! o/ Esse é meu novo projeto, bem mais dramático que a minha SasuSaku anterior - pelo menos eu acho -, mas, lógico, dosarei com momentos românticos do casal. Espero que curtam a fic, é de coração e aguardo opinião... Se bem que é cedo pra formar uma, mas se quiserem enviar estarei aqui pra ler e responder cada uma com muito carinho. :)**

**Caso queiram, também podem me acompanhar no facebook, na fanpage lucimoonn. Tem o link no meu perfil. ;)**

**Big beijos e até mais! o/**


	2. Atração e Repulsão

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... Mas uso e abuso deles sempre que quero. xP**

**~*S2*~**

**Betado por MissPumpkin.**

**~*S2*~**

**Atração e Repulsão**

Pela enésima vez, Sakura Haruno verificou sua imagem em um dos vários espelhos da mansão Uchiha. Deslizou os dedos finos nos fios lisos e róseos do cabelo cortado na altura dos ombros, encarando seus olhos verdes e preocupados. A maquiagem leve e o blush não faziam um bom serviço em disfarçar sua palidez.

Seu nervosismo aumentava a cada tique-taque do enorme relógio do salão oval da entrada. Não queria transparecer o quanto à visita do filho de Fugaku Uchiha a abalava, no entanto, a cada segundo suas mãos suavam, a expectativa e o medo lhe causavam náuseas.

Seis anos eram poucos, parecia que se passara somente uma semana após a última vez que vira e ouvira Sasuke. Aquele olhar furioso e ressentido nunca parara de assombrá-la em seus sonhos. O pior é que não era só a lembrança daquele encontro que a preocupava...

O celular em seu bolso a despertou do redemoinho de lembranças que a sugavam.

\- Alô...!

_\- Oi, amor!_

\- Sai?!

_\- Quem mais seria? – _Sai questionou com riso na voz, fazendo Sakura censura-se por sua estupidez.

\- Perdão. A correria da recepção do filho do senhor Uchiha e da festa de aniversário que acontecerá no fim de semana estão me enlouquecendo. – Justificou sentando no grande sofá branco da sala, remexendo com dedos nervosos a medalhinha em formato de flor de sua corrente.

_\- Com tanto dinheiro, por que ele não contrata alguém?_

\- Contratou. Estou apenas supervisionando o trabalho. Sabe como o senhor Uchiha é... – Procurou mentalmente a palavra certa para descrever a obsessão de Fugaku sem ofendê-lo. Apesar das diferenças que tinham e do que passara por culpa dele, também lhe devia muito e não gostaria de falar mal dele. –... Preocupado para que tudo saia perfeito. – Completou por fim.

_\- Ele é um canalha que abusa da sua bondade._

\- Não é bem assim...

_\- É sim. Você que não se deu conta._

Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior, contendo a vontade de defender Fugaku, pois Sai odiava quando fazia isso. No entanto, ele não sabia o real motivo que a fazia agir assim, ninguém, a não ser Fugaku, sabia.

Chiyo, governanta da mansão, uma senhora baixinha de cabelo alvo preso em um coque alto, a chamou.

\- Sai, a Chiyo me chama, tenho que desligar.

_\- Entendo. Te vejo na exposição. Lembre-se que preciso de você ao meu lado. – _Disse com voz manhosa, antes de encerrar a ligação.

Com um suspiro melancólico, Sakura guardou o celular. Precisava tanto de Sai ao seu lado naquele momento, para aliviar a pressão de seu coração apavorado. Porém, jamais mostraria fraqueza a ele ou a quem quer que fosse, era uma promessa que fizera a mãe no leito de morte e que cumpriria custasse o que fosse.

\- Sakura, ele chegou. - Informou a governanta aguardando que a seguisse até o salão de entrada.

Inspirou profundamente e expeliu o ar devagar, secou as mãos no vestido floral de alças finas e saia rodada, que terminava acima dos joelhos, e as uniu em frente ao corpo, apertando-as para tentar controlar o nervosismo. Sem sucesso. Então saiu da sala e se posicionou de costas para as escadas, que levavam ao segundo piso, e de frente para a grande porta da entrada.

Tantos anos deveriam prepará-la para aquele reencontro. Deveriam, mas não prepararam. Quando seus olhos esverdeados encontraram com os negros de Sasuke, sentiu como se fosse lançada em uma máquina do tempo, direto para o primeiro encontro deles.

~*S2*~

_Comemorando seus recentes dezesseis anos, Ino Yamanaka ganhara do namorado cinco anos mais velho, Shino Aburame, identidades falsas para ela e suas amigas. Assim, Sakura e Hinata poderiam acompanhá-la na boate mais badalada de Suna, cidade vizinha da que moravam, a pequena Konoha. _

_Tanto Sakura quanto Hinata haviam se negado a aceitar o documento falso, por medo da reação dos pais caso fossem descobertas, mas a persistência e choramingo de Ino acabaram por vencê-las. Argumentos não faltaram, o mais eficiente para convencê-las fora que, com os pais delas trabalhando no turno da noite na fábrica de porcelana Uchiha &amp; Uzumaki, que ficava entre as duas cidades, dificilmente seriam descobertas se voltassem antes das quatro da manhã, horário em que o turno deles acabava. _

_Hinata ainda lembrara que sua irmã mais nova e sua mãe, e a mãe e o irmão de Ino, poderiam notar se sumissem durante a madrugada. Mas Ino fora rápida em propor que dissessem aos pais que passariam a noite na casa de Sakura, que morava só com a mãe, secretária do exigente Fugaku Uchiha, e que nos últimos dias virava a madrugada trabalhando na fábrica._

_À noite, Ino levara a sua casa mudas, pois Sakura e Hinata não costumavam ter roupas para uma balada. Ambas preferiam calças e camisetas, a vestidos curtos e cheio de lantejoulas, franjas e decote. Também fora Ino a encarregada das maquiagens, caprichando ao máximo para ocultar a face infantil de Hinata._

_\- E se ligarem? – Questionara Hinata puxando a saia preta de lycra para baixo, o que não adiantou muito, pois o tecido voltou ao lugar, vergonhosamente pouco abaixo das nádegas. – Meu pai vai me matar se me vir assim... – Murmurou ao descer do ônibus, que as deixou em frente à longa fila da boate Dod's. – Quantas pessoas!_

_\- É, e nós temos passe livre. – Informou Ino mostrando três cartões verdes com o logo da boate e a palavra V.I.P. em destaque. – Relaxe e curta essa noite. A primeira de muitas. – Prometeu com um sorriso brilhante._

_Hinata concordou, mas relaxar foi impossível quando estendeu a identidade. _

_Preocupada em ser descoberta, Sakura mostrou a sua ao mesmo tempo, elogiando o segurança e inclinando o corpo de forma a chamar a atenção para seus seios pequenos, acomodados no decote sutil do seu vestido frente única cinza. Não que ele houvesse gasto um segundo sobre sua pessoa antes de olhar com cobiça para Ino, a loira platinada que as acompanhava. Mas Sakura sentira-se a salvadora da pátria ao empurrar a amiga trêmula para dentro do recinto com luzes coloridas, música alta e lotado de pessoas dançando._

_Tomando a frente das amigas, Ino as levou até a área VIP da festa, mostrando os crachás que recebera do namorado DJ, que estava na mesa de mixagem, acima do lugar em que estavam. Assim que o viu Ino gritou seu nome e balançou os braços no ar para chamar sua atenção. Se ele a viu, Sakura não notou, culpa dos óculos escuros e o capuz que ele usava._

_Voltaram à atenção para as pessoas dançando na pista, a maioria nenhuma delas conhecia, em parte por serem meras estudantes, e também pelo mais óbvio: Só pessoas com muita grana ou influência podia entrar no Dod's. Faziam parte da classe trabalhadora, não pertenciam aquele mundo._

_\- Olhe Hina, o Naruto! – Disse Ino cutucando a amiga com uma mãe e com a outra apontando um lugar na pista de dança. _

_Hinata encostou o corpo na grade e observou Naruto Uzumaki, filho de um dos sócios da fábrica de porcelana e herdeiro de vários hectares de terra ao redor de Konoha, dançando com duas mulheres deslumbrantes, uma ruiva, apertada em um tubinho flamejante como seus cabelos, e outra loira, com um vestido de franjas brancas._

_Em menos de uma semana que retornara a Konoha, após anos estudando nos Estados Unidos, Naruto imediatamente se tornara o centro das atenções das jovens da cidade. Lindo, educado e rico eram somente alguns dos adjetivos que as garotas suspiravam quando ele passava pelas ruas. A calma e tímida Hinata não era exceção, no momento em que o Uzumaki atravessara a porta da cafeteria da mãe dela, ficara encantada pelo brilho que o cabelo loiro, os olhos azuis e o sorriso caloroso emanavam ao redor dele. Mas Naruto não a notara, isso porque, vestida com seu uniforme de colegial, Hinata passava desapercebida até pelos garotos de sua idade, então, para alguém quase dez anos mais velho ela era praticamente invisível._

_\- Quem são aquelas garotas? – Sakura perguntou quase gritando._

_\- Não sei. – Ino gritou de volta._

_Sakura observou a morena perder a felicidade no olhar, destacados pelo rímel e lápis preto, substituindo-o por decepção e inveja. _

_\- Vamos para a pista também! – Ordenou Ino segurando uma mão de cada amiga, obrigando que levantassem e a acompanhasse._

_Dançaram até o suor colar seus cabelos na testa. Distraída, Hinata acompanhava as amigas na pista, não percebendo que se aproximavam de Naruto, até ser empurrada por Ino e, por alguns segundos, tocá-lo. Ficou tão vermelha que - temendo que a amiga desmaiasse - Sakura a escoltou até o balcão do bar._

_\- Quanto fica duas garrafas de água? – Perguntou ao garçom, ao ouvir a resposta, gemeu baixinho. Era acima do que trouxera. – Ah... Uma garrafa de água, por favor! – Pediu, imaginando que pedir água da torneira pareceria loucura._

_\- Será a encarregada de levar a amiga para casa?_

_Levou um susto ao ouvir a voz grave tão perto de seu ouvido, e quase desloucou o queixo quando viu o dono da voz. Um homem de pele clara, olhos negros que a observava com interesse, cabelo preto com mechas lisas de cada lado da face máscula e bagunçado na parte de trás. Um sorriso de canto sensual. Usava calça jeans, jaqueta de couro marrom, que deixava entrever a camisa preta. Parecia ter saído de um filme de ação._

_\- Ah...!_

_\- Sua água. – Informou o barman, antes de se voltar para o moreno com um copo com líquido esverdeado. – Seu drinque, Atlantic Passion._

_Ignorando o olhar malicioso que o barman lançou em sua direção e depois na do homem sentado ao seu lado, Sakura estendeu a garrafa para Hinata._

_\- Não acredito... Eu o toquei... Rápido, mas toquei... – Murmurava com a voz abobada e a face rubra._

_\- Beba, Hina!_

_\- Sua amiga exagerou na bebida?_

_Voltou-se para o estranho, ainda impressionada com o charme que emanava._

_\- Um pouco. – Mentiu. Era melhor que dizer que a amiga babava por um homem inalcançável para pessoas como elas._

_\- Hina, Sakura, fiquei preocupada. Sumiram do nada. – Reclamou Ino ocupando a banqueta ao lado de Hinata. – Nossa, estou com tanta sede!_

_-Tome! – Sakura estendeu a garrafa para Ino, que a amiga recusou com uma expressão enojada._

_\- Eu quero algo alcoólico no meu aniversario, não água._

_\- Mas não podemos, somos me... – Prevendo o que a amiga diria a seguir, Sakura lhe deu um beliscão. - Ai!_

_\- Não podemos porque já gastamos tudo. – Sakura completou, meneando a cabeça de modo a indicar, discretamente, que tinham plateia. Em parte o que dissera era verdade, sendo a única que trabalhava, tinham muito pouco para gastar em um lugar tão caro como o Dod's, quase nada após uma simples garrafa de água._

_\- Pago uma rodada para você e suas amigas. – Ofereceu o homem ao seu lado, fazendo seu corpo arrepiar-se só por tocá-la no braço._

_O encarou surpresa, tanto pela oferta quanto pela reação que descarregara em seu corpo._

_\- Eu..._

_\- Aceitamos! – Adiantou-se Ino, fazendo seu pedido ao barman. – Anda Hina, o que quer?_

_\- Tem refrigerante?_

_\- Deixa de ser boba. – Voltou-se para o barman como um sorriso luminoso. – O mesmo para a minha amiga. –Proferiu, querendo aproveitar ao máximo a boa vontade do cara que não tirava os olhos de sua amiga de cabelo róseo. – E você Sakura?_

_\- Só vou beber água._

_\- Mas..._

_Antes que Ino fizesse o mesmo que com Hinata, adiantou-se:_

_\- Hoje sou a responsável que levará todas para casa em segurança, lembra? – Virou para Ino e disse através de mímica: -"Preciso estar sóbria quando chegarmos à minha casa, ou estamos ferradas"._

_Ino anuiu. Quando os pedidos chegaram, olhou ansiosa para o "bem feitor"._

_\- Estamos na área VIP. – Informou e, com esperança de obter mais bebida grátis, perguntou gentil: - Quer nos fazer companhia?_

_\- Adoraria. – Ele respondeu ao levantar, pegando a própria bebida para segui-las._

_Sakura estremeceu ao sentir a mão quente em suas costas desnudas quando um sujeito esbarrou nela na escada._

_\- Está bem?_

_\- Sim... – Mentiu. Não estaria bem enquanto aquele homem não afastasse a mão do seu corpo, o que só aconteceu quando se acomodaram na mesa que Ino escolhera._

_O alívio durou pouco. O lugar era com um sofá em forma de U de seis lugares e uma mesa de vidro, enorme o suficiente para Sakura ficar bem longe daquele homem atraente, mas Ino fez questão de fazê-la sentar ao lado do sujeito em uma das pontas, sentando do seu lado esquerdo e Hinata ao lado. Seu braço nu roçava o dele, coberto pela manga da camisa social, descarregando por seu corpo uma corrente elétrica que a confundia._

_\- Oh, que cabeça a minha! Nem me apresentei. – Estendeu a mão com sua alegria esfuziante, sem vergonha alguma em dizer o sobrenome falso que estampava as identidades. - Sou Ino Fawcett. – O sujeito sorriu minimamente e aceitou o cumprimento, enquanto Ino terminava as apresentações. – Essas são minhas primas, Sakura e Hinata._

_Sakura suava frio, com medo de ele associar o nome falso ao da estrela da série "Charlie's Angels", que Ino adorava tanto a ponto de copiar o penteado dela naquela noite. Discrição não era o lema da Yamanaka._

_Ele não pareceu notar nada e se apresentou, deixando as três boquiabertas, e geladas de medo._

_\- Sasuke Uchiha. Prazer em conhecê-las!_

_Elas tinham ouvido que o filho mais novo de Fugaku retornara a cidade no mesmo dia que Naruto Uzumaki, mas ainda não haviam visto sequer a sombra dele e, de repente, ele as encontra em uma boate e ainda pagava bebida alcoólica para as filhas menores de idade de seus empregados. Estavam encrencadas._

_\- Nossa! Tem o mesmo sobrenome de um dos donos da Uchiha &amp; Uzumaki. – Riu-se Ino com nervosismo. Rezando para que não fosse o Sasuke Uchiha, filho do severo Fugaku Uchiha, conhecido por prezar o nome de sua família, que a mataria - e colocaria seu pai na rua - por envolver o filho mais novo dele em uma travessura juvenil._

_-Meu pai é um dos donos. – Ele disse com pouco caso. Como se ser o herdeiro dos Uchiha fosse a coisa mais banal do mundo. – Vocês são de Konoha?_

_\- Não! Claro que não! – Riu-se Ino, os olhos não acompanhando a risada. Sempre tinha acesso de riso quando ficava nervosa. – Somos... Ah, universitárias... – Cuspiu a mentira com tanta pressa que temeu ser descoberta. Sasuke ainda a encarava com interesse, então concluiu rindo: –... Curtindo as férias antes de retornar aos livros._

_Sakura cerrou os olhos com aflição. Uma nova mentira na pilha que construíram desde que saíram do ônibus, não era uma boa ideia. No entanto, dizer a verdade estava fora de cogitação._

_\- Hum..._

_Se desconfiou de algo, não demonstrou e Sakura não passou muito tempo analisando, pois ele esticou o braço acima de seus ombros, quase a abraçando no processo. E, para acabar com sua sanidade, envolveu uma fina mecha de seu cabelo nos dedos._

_Sentiu a face esquentar e o olhou espantada, sendo sugada pelos olhos negros. Ele parecia um falcão prestes a agarrar sua presa, e, para desespero de Sakura, a caça da vez era ela._

_\- Sasuke! - Foram surpreendidas pela chegada de três pessoas, Naruto e suas acompanhantes. – Cara, como consegue sumir desse jeito? – Ele perguntou ocupando sem cerimônia o lugar ao lado de Hinata, que corou da face acetinada até o pescoço. _

_Para alívio das três, ele não pareceu reconhecer Hinata como a garota que lhe servia cappuccino todas as manhãs._

_\- Não sumi, só encontrei companhia melhor. – Respondeu ácido, o que surpreendeu Sakura, mas fez Naruto gargalhar._

_\- Três lindas mulheres. Sempre guloso. –Deteve o olhar sobre Sakura. – Não vai nos apresentar?_

_Sasuke bufou antes de apresentá-las com tom entediado, até chegar em Sakura._

_\- Essa é Sakura. – Informou, deslizando o braço de modo a pousá-lo nos ombros nu da rósea._

_Naruto sorriu com malícia, o que só aumentou a vergonha da Haruno._

_\- Esse é o meu melhor amigo, o intrometido Naruto Uzumaki, e suas primas, Shion e Karin. –Terminou de apresentar, indicando a loira e a ruiva._

_\- Primas?! Que ótimo! – Exclamou Hinata eufórica, encolhendo-se e tomando um longo gole de sua bebida ao ser alvo dos olhares de todos._

_Rapidamente as três foram alvos de várias perguntas, a maioria feita pela ruiva que encarava Sakura com azedume._

_\- Cursam o que e onde? – Continuou o interrogatório, voltado para o elo mais frágil: Hinata._

_Sakura encarou a ruborizada Hinata com preocupação. Hinata era péssima em mentir. Ao mesmo tempo se perguntava o motivo de tantas perguntas. Mal se conheciam. Suspeitava que mentiam?_

_Diante do silêncio da amiga, Sakura disse o nome de uma faculdade em outro estado, que só conhecia por desejar um dia estudar lá. O que não aconteceria, pois não tinha dinheiro suficiente para o curso que queria e não se sentia capaz de passar na prova para conseguir uma bolsa de estudos. Pelo menos ficava longe o suficiente para que nunca descobrissem que sequer pisaram os pés no Campus. Era improvável que verificassem, mas nunca era demais precaver._

_\- Qual curso? – Persistiu Karin._

_\- Medicina. – Respondeu Sakura._

_\- Administração. – Disse Ino ao mesmo tempo._

_\- Não estudam juntas?_

_Sakura deu de ombros, a expressão de quem não se importava com esse detalhe, para encerrar o assunto. Mas Karin não desistiu e voltou-se para Hinata novamente._

_\- E você? Que curso faz?_

_\- E-eu...? C-café...? – Respondeu com voz empapada pela bebida._

_\- Que tipo de curso é esse? – Riu Karin com deboche._

_\- Temos de ir. – Pronunciou erguendo o corpo. – Hinata exagerou na bebida e já passa da meia noite. – Disse após verificar as horas em seu relógio de pulso de plástico rosa._

_\- Meia-noite? Qual a idade de vocês, quinze?_

_\- Não, é dez..._

_Ino tapou rapidamente a boca de Hinata._

_\- Dez...? – Insistiu Karin com olhar desconfiado fixo em Hinata._

_\- Temos dezenove, algum problema? – Questionou Sakura com olhar intimidador._

_A ruiva abanou a mão com pouco caso._

_\- Vamos!_

_As amigas levantaram._

_\- Espere! Dê-me seu telefone. – Sasuke pediu antes que se afastassem, puxando do bolso da jaqueta uma caneta e pegando um guardanapo da mesa._

_\- Eu... – O que faria? Não podia dar seu telefone. Por mais que se sentisse tentada, as mentiras que contara poderiam vir à tona e o caos se instalaria na sua vida e na da família de Ino e Hinata._

_\- O telefone do lugar em que estamos hospedadas está quebrado. – Socorreu Ino diante do olhar desesperado da rósea. – Amanhã voltaremos._

_Óbvio que, se possível, Sakura pretendia nunca mais cruzar o caminho de Sasuke, mas forçou os lábios pintados de rosa choque esticar um sorriso e balançou a cabeça em concordância._

_\- Aguardarei com ansiedade._

~*S2*~

Na ocasião os olhos negros brilhavam de excitação, naquele momento, apresentavam uma frieza e desprezo que apagaram imediatamente o sorriso de Sakura.

Ele a odiava, não havia a menor dúvida.

Aprumou o corpo. Não era mais uma adolescente tola e sonhadora, era uma mulher realista e decidida, não o deixaria atingi-la novamente.

\- Que bom revê-lo, Sasuke.

Contra a sua vontade e desgosto, estremeceu quando o olhar glacial percorreu seu corpo de baixo para cima, a boca retorcida de desdém.

\- Não posso dizer o mesmo. – Resmungou, desviando dela e andou pelo enorme salão de entrada, a face voltada para as duas escadas que levavam ao piso superior. – E meu pai?

\- No quarto, repousando. O médico aconselhou repouso absoluto e nenhuma preocupação. – Acrescentou automaticamente, arrependendo-se quando o semblante duro a encarou.

\- Agora se preocupa com o bem-estar do meu pai? – Sorriu com cinismo. – Quanta bondade.

Antes que pudesse retrucar, Chiyo se pôs entre os dois.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, comporte-se. – O repreendeu e depois fez o mesmo com Sakura. – Abandone essa fisionomia zangada e modos frios. Apesar de tudo, vocês são a família do senhor Fugaku.

Sakura respirou fundo. Era injustiça Chiyo censurá-la por algo que Sasuke também apresentava. E ele é que começara a maltratá-la.

Enquanto travava uma luta entre sair ou pular no pescoço de Sasuke e estrangulá-lo, Kurenai secretária de Fugaku na fábrica Uchiha, entrou na mansão.

\- Senhorita Haruno, terminaram de enviar os convites para a festa.

\- Que festa? – Estranhou Sasuke, surpreendendo Kurenai, que não o tinha visto.

Chiyo sorriu.

\- Nossa adorável Sakura está encarregada da preparação da festa de aniversário do seu pai, Sasuke.

O Uchiha arqueou uma sobrancelha encarando Sakura.

\- Você tem uma ideia peculiar de "repouso absoluto".

Erguendo a cabeça com altivez, Sakura se pôs na defensiva.

\- Essa festa foi ideai do seu pai, só colaboro para que tudo dê certo, mas se deseja, pode ocupar o meu lugar.

Suas palavras não pareceram surtir efeito em Sasuke, que riu desdenhoso.

\- Essa é a "nossa adorável Sakura"? – Perguntou sarcástico, o veneno destilado em cada palavra. – Parece mais uma fera pronta para atacar, igual à mãe vagabunda dela.

Recebendo as últimas palavras como um punhal, Sakura se retirou apressada, subindo as escadas praticamente correndo, ainda ouvindo as repreensões de Chiyo e a sentença gélida de Sasuke.

\- Você a magoou.

\- Só a coloquei em seu devido lugar.

~*S2*~

Seguindo em direção ao quarto de Fugaku Uchiha, Sakura recordava o terrível reencontro. Arrependia-se de ter ficado a posto para recepcioná-lo, pois o gosto amargo do que viveram ressuscitara no momento em que colocara os olhos nele. E, ainda, por fim, revivera a dor da rejeição e do abandono.

Suspirou desconsolada. Depois de tantos anos ele ainda guardava rancor, e ela só podia aceitar calada. O que mais doera nem fora o ódio direcionado a sua pessoa, e sim o que ele dissera sobre a mãe dela. Não poder defendê-la era pior que qualquer insulto que recebera e pudesse receber a partir daquele dia. Sua mãe fora vítima, não algoz dos Uchiha.

Parou em frente o quarto do Uchiha mais velho e bateu de leve. Após receber permissão, entrou devagar no recinto.

O quarto estava sombrio, com as pesadas cortinas marrons cerradas. Sem aguardar autorização, as afastou, deixando a luminosidade do fim de tarde irradiar sobre cada parte do dormitório.

\- Feche-as!

\- O senhor precisa de ar puro e luz. – Informou, abrindo a enorme porta dupla de vidro que dava passagem para uma pequena varanda. – Isso é um quarto, não um túmulo. – Ressaltou observando a palidez e fragilidade do patriarca Uchiha.

\- Esse é o seu ponto de vista. – Resmungou amargurado.

Desde que fora diagnosticado com câncer no cérebro, Fugaku sucumbira ao tom mórbido, e o tratamento, que sugava suas forças pouco a pouco, só fizera piorar seu gênio difícil.

Sentou na poltrona ao lado da cama.

\- Como pediu, vim informar que Sasuke chegou. Falei que precisava de tempo, mas não creio que demorará a aparecer aqui.

Fugaku aspirou o ar com dificuldade.

\- Quero que esteja comigo quando o momento chegar...

\- Tenho que buscar Shisui na escola e depois ir à exposição do Sai. – Recordou completando com um muxoxo. – Não acho que a realeza vai esperar a plebeia aqui terminar suas funções antes de visitá-lo. – Diante da expressão confusa de Fugaku, resmungou: – Sasuke me odeia.

\- Bobagem! – Retrucou o homem com a face cansada. – Preciso resolver as coisas com vocês antes de morrer.

Atenta e com o coração palpitando acelerado de esperança, Sakura aproximou o tronco da cama.

\- Contará sobre o que realmente aconteceu?

Fugaku desviou o olhar.

\- Não há o que contar. – Respondeu jogando fora a esperança de Sakura.

\- Então?!

\- Falarei quando estiverem os dois aqui.

\- Nesse caso... – Levantou. – Tenho algo muito mais importante a fazer.

~*S2*~

Agachada em frente ao portão da única escola de Konoha, Sakura recebeu de braços apertos o pequeno corpo de Shisui, apertando-o contra si com mais força que o habitual. Seu pequeno seria o mais atingido com o retorno de Sasuke.

Ergueu-se e segurou a pequena mão para caminharem até o ponto de ônibus. Apesar de Fugaku ordenar que utilizasse um dos três carros guardados na garagem da mansão ou os serviços do motorista, Sakura preferia se locomover de ônibus. Tentava ao máximo que Shisui não se apegasse ao luxo. Logo seriam somente os dois e dificilmente conseguiria manter o estilo de vida alto da mansão Uchiha.

\- Como foi à aula? – Perguntou após se acomodar no banco do ônibus, Shisui sentado do lado da janela.

\- Bom. A professora Kurenai pediu para lermos trechos de um livro e fui o único que leu sem gaguejar. – Gabou-se o menino.

Sakura não duvidava. Desde cedo Shisui foi cobrado por Fugaku a aprender a ler e escrever. Não aprovava os métodos ditatoriais do Uchiha, que obrigava Shisui a ler durante duas horas todo dia e o repreendia duramente quando errava algo. Mas sua opinião nunca fora requisitada, apenas só ignorada.

\- Sah, o que é amante? – Ele soltou encarando-a com um olhar curioso.

\- Porque quer saber isso? – Estranhou.

\- No recreio me disseram que não podia brincar de futebol porque sou sangue ruim, filho e irmão das amantes do vovô Fugaku. – Disse o garoto com tristeza. – Também disseram que o vovô é um homem mal.

Sakura sentiu o coração se apertar de dor. Não era a primeira vez que Shisui comentava que era rejeitado nas brincadeiras, mas pelo jeito a situação piorara. Teria de conversar com a diretora da escola novamente.

Acariciou o curto cabelo negro espetado de Shisui.

\- Amante é alguém que ama outra pessoa, uma espécie de namorada. – Explicou, certa que ao chegar em casa Shisui procurara o significado por conta própria. Temia a curiosidade do pequeno tanto quanto o falatório dos cidadãos de Konoha.

Shisui anuiu, em seus olhos pretos a dúvida persistia.

\- Você é amante do vovô?

\- Claro que não. – Soltou um breve e fraco riso. – Namoro o Sai, lembra?

\- Preferia que fosse amante do vovô. – Murmurou fazendo um bico contrariado.

Foi impossível segurar o riso diante das palavras dele. Desde que começara a namorar Sai, a cerca de um ano, Shisui não ocultava seu desagrado. Em parte a culpa era sua, como dizia Sai, ela o mimara durante anos e continuava a circular em volta dele como a lua em volta da Terra. O que Sai não compreendia era que Shisui era a única família que lhe restara, só aguentava o desprezo e ofensas ao seu redor por amor àquele pequeno ser.

Mudou o rumo da conversa, pedindo para Shisui lhe acompanhar na conta de cavalos que apareciam no caminho até a mansão. Meia hora depois desciam em frente ao grande portão de aço do amplo terreno da fazenda Uchiha. Sakura usou seu controle para abri-lo e juntos caminharam por mais dez minutos pelo caminho que levava a enorme construção de pedra. Na opinião de Sakura, tão sombria por fora quanto seu dono era por dentro.

Ao passarem pela porta da mansão, Shisui soltou sua mão e correu para as escadas. Sakura gelou ao se dar conta da intenção por trás da pressa dele: Visitar o "vovô" Fugaku.

Correu atrás dele, temendo o encontro entre Sasuke e Shisui, mas quando terminou de subir as escadas e virou na direção do corredor que levava ao quarto de Fugaku, deu-se conta que chegara tarde demais.

Shisui estava parado a alguns metros de distância, as mãos segurando as alças da mochila azul e branca, a cabeça erguida. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas sabia que olhava fixamente a pessoa parada a poucos passos a sua frente, que o encarava com um olhar carregado de frieza.

Sakura sentiu as pernas moles e o coração acelerado, a mão suada procurava apoio no corrimão de ferro. Tremendo da cabeça aos pés, orou para Sasuke não descarregar seu ódio sobre Shisui. Ele não podia desprezá-lo, não podia.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A – Oi pessoal! o/ Espero que curtam o primeiro capítulo. Qualquer semelhança com Páginas não é mera coincidência, essa história nasceu das "sobras" do original de Páginas em Branco. Mas fiquem tranquilos, não tem perda de memória. Também não se preocupem com atrasos gigantes, no máximo será um mês de distância de um capítulo para o outro, escrevi vários capítulos antes de começar a postar. **

**Big beijos e até mais! o/**

**~ Reviews que não consegui responder por MP ~**

**Haruka Sempai: **Espero que goste desse capítulo. *-*


	3. O desejo de Fugaku

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**~*S2*~**

**Betado pela MissPumpkin**

**~*S2*~**

**O desejo de Fugaku**

Sasuke passara horas andando pela mansão. Recordando em cada canto algo que o fazia sorrir ou entristecer. As conversas descontraídas, as brigas e birras com o irmão pareciam alojadas em seu quarto e no dele. As broncas carinhosas de sua mãe refletiam em cada objeto frágil, no corrimão de madeira e na janela com grades ao fim do corredor dos dormitórios. Sorriu ao tocar uma barra de ferro. Lembrando a época que não existia nada para impedir que pulasse através dela, e talvez até quebrar o braço na queda.

Em alguns momentos amargurou o que podia ter sido e não fora. Os planos de Itachi para o futuro da fábrica, gravados nas paredes do escritório principal. Os seus planos parados em frente à porta de entrada...

Em frente ao quarto de seu pai: Sorrisos; carinhos; beijos; gritos; súplicas; acusações. O fantasma de uma união que parecera indissolúvel.

Mergulhado em lembranças, moveu a cabeça devagar em direção as escadas ao ouvir o som de passos apressados. Foi quando o viu. Um menino de cabelo curto e negro que corria em sua direção. O garoto parou a poucos passos de distância, os olhos escuros e curiosos se detendo em seu rosto.

Por um segundo, até mais que isso, ficou estático, apenas encarando o menino. Ele era tão parecido consigo quando criança que podia se passar por seu filho.

Logo o motivo da semelhança apareceu atrás do menino. Ou nem tanto, visto que Sakura não era a mãe do menino e sim a irmã. Não tinha dúvida de que se tratava de seu meio-irmão.

O ódio se projetou em seu peito e, ignorando os Haruno, bateu com força na porta do quarto de seu pai. Ao inferno que ele necessitava de descanso. Se dependesse dele, seu pai nunca teria descanso enquanto abrigasse a desgraça da família.

\- O vovô não gosta que batam assim. – Informou o menino o encarando com censura. – Tem que bater com firmeza uma vez, dizer que que deseja; e aguardar a permissão para entrar. – Explicou com altivez.

A arrogância nas palavras do garoto não o surpreendeu tanto quanto o que dissera ao repreendê-lo.

\- Vovô?

O menino assentiu aumentando sua confusão.

\- Shisui... – Sakura o agarrou a mão do garoto. – O senhor Fugaku tem que descansar. Venha comigo! – Pediu aflita, puxando-o.

No entanto, Shisui não a acompanhou.

\- O vovô gosta que eu lhe conte sobre a aula e mostre meu caderno.

Sasuke quase sorriu ao ver a típica teimosia dos Uchiha no pequeno. Sakura não o levaria a lugar algum contra a vontade dele.

\- Hoje não. – Ela disse, a voz aguda e alta por culpa do desespero. Necessitava levar Shisui para longe. Não queria ele perto de Sasuke.

Antes que pudessem se afastar, Fugaku abriu a porta, o corpo debilitado apoiado em uma bengala.

\- Que barulheira é essa?

Sasuke não se impressionou pelo olhar rápido que recebeu do pai. Como se não tivessem passado os últimos seis anos sem se verem, falando ocasionalmente por telefone, é só sobre trabalho. Mas surpreendeu-se com o sorriso que ele abriu para Shisui. Nunca, nem mesmo em sua infância, vira o pai sorrir assim. Nem mesmo para Itachi, que tinha sido o filho predileto.

\- Entrem!

\- Fugaku... Senhor Uchiha... Acho melhor o Shisui tomar banho antes de encontra-lo...

\- Deixe de tolice! – Cortou o homem em seu costumeiro tom bruto e feições severas. – Entrem!

Os três obedeceram.

Fugaku sentou na cama. Shisui sentou ao seu lado, retirando da mochila um caderno com o desenho de um carro vermelho.

Sakura sentou em uma das cadeiras acolchoadas que rodeavam a mesa de café próxima da cama. Seu corpo imediatamente tenso, pois, ao invés de sentar na outra cadeira, que estava na outra ponta da mesa, Sasuke ficou em pé ao seu lado, uma mão segurando o encosto, a outra no bolso. Podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo dele.

Respirou fundo. A menos que quisesse sentar na cama ou levantar para ocupar a outra cadeira - o que seria patético -, tinha que manter a tranquilidade e ignorar a presença dele até Fugaku dispensa-los.

O observou de canto de olho. Ele não parecia se importar com a proximidade. Os olhos e ouvidos de Sasuke estavam atentos à conversa de Fugaku com Shisui. E não parecia satisfeito com o que acontecia a sua frente.

Compreendia o que levara aos olhos negros o brilho flamejante de ódio. Ao lado de Shisui, Fugaku parecia outra pessoa. A sombra da doença desaparecia de suas feições, dando lugar a um homem que não ocultava seu amor e carinho pela criança ao lado.

Fugaku era autoritário, mas com Shisui sua intransigência diminuía. Até era capaz de sorrir. Era assim desde o momento que Sakura apresentara Shisui ao patriarca Uchiha, que o deixara pegar o pequeno embrulho de um ano no colo.

Eram as demonstrações de afetos de Fugaku para Shisui que diminuíram seu ressentimento. Duvidava que tivessem o mesmo efeito em Sasuke.

E não tinham. O queixo de Sasuke doía tamanha a força que exercia para manter os lábios cerrados. Apertava os punhos, as unhas da mão que segurava o encosto afundando na maciez do estofado. A raiva o corroía ao evocar o preço que a família pagara para o pai ter aquele... Bastardo. Fugaku abandonara seu moralismo por completo? Apagou da memória seu amado filho Itachi? Esquecera-se como Mikoto quebrara devido à existência daquela criança?

Desviou o olhar, e se arrependeu ao visualizar a cabeleira rósea. Ela os cortara na altura dos ombros. Sempre considerara cabelo longo atraente, porém o curto combinava com Sakura... Remexeu o corpo, retirando a mão do encosto para cruzar os braços. Incomodado, deu um passo para o lado.

Aquela era a sua casa, não precisava de nenhum Haruno ali, destruindo com suas presenças as recordações de sua família. Eles eram a escória, a sujeira que seu pai resolvera impor aos familiares. Se pudesse os expulsaria naquele exato momento. Não demoraria muito a fazê-lo, supôs ao observar o estado decadente do pai.

Sua atenção recaiu sobre Shisui. Os olhos negros se encontraram. Os frios de Sasuke colidindo com os curiosos do menino.

O garoto ergueu o corpo, aproximando-se de Fugaku e cochichando algo que fez seu pai olhar em sua direção.

\- Vocês não se apresentaram?

Sasuke conteve a vontade de gargalhar. Não tinha vontade de cumprimentar o motivo da queda de sua família. Não era necessário. Mas seu pai não parecia compartilhar de sua opinião, pois tomou à dianteira.

\- Shisui, esse é o meu filho, Sasuke. – O garoto sorriu para Sasuke que não correspondeu. – Sasuke, esse é o irmão da Sakura, Shisui Haruno.

\- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sasuke!

O menino estendeu a mão. O sorriso morrendo aos poucos diante da expressão fechada do Uchiha.

\- Sasuke.

O aviso na voz e o olhar imperioso de Fugaku forçaram Sasuke a apertar a mão infantil. No entanto não respondeu o cumprimento. Fazia muito não revelando que o homem que Shisui chamava de vovô, na verdade era pai de ambos.

\- Senhor Uchiha, Shisui precisa tomar banho e jantar. – Informou Sakura levantando. Não suportava quando alguém destratava Shisui na sua frente. Era preferível retirar o irmão daquele quarto ao invés de socar o herdeiro Uchiha.

Levemente contrariado, Fugaku concordou.

\- Faça o que sua irmã disse, mais tarde estudaremos juntos.

\- Sim, vovô!

Sasuke observou Shisui beijar a face de Fugaku. O que aquele garoto tinha que fazia o severo patriarca Uchiha sorrir feito bobo, enquanto o observava correr porta a fora? Quando era criança sempre era criticado quando corria dentro da mansão.

Sakura rumou em direção à porta, mas foi impedida pelo chamado de Fugaku.

\- Diga a Shisui que não deve correr ao sair de um recinto.

\- Sim. – Consentiu irritada por ter a missão de repreender Shisui. Ela era transformada na irmã má enquanto ele bancava o vovô legal.

\- Depois volte. – Ele exigiu. - Preciso conversar com você e Sasuke.

\- Senhor, tenho um... – Mordeu o lábio antes de soltar: Encontro. Estranhamente parecia errado dizer isso na frente de Sasuke. – Marquei de sair com as minhas amigas. – Disse por fim. Era uma meia verdade.

\- Nessas circunstâncias, quero vê-los aqui amanhã nas primeiras horas do dia.

\- De manhã levo Shisui à esc...

\- Deixe que o motorista o faça. – Cortou com irritação. - Quero falar com vocês dois.

Assentiu e saiu, resistindo a vontade de olhar na direção em que Sasuke estava.

~*S2*~

Sakura se arrumara com esmero para a exposição do namorado. O corpo delgado coberto por um vestido preto que chegava pouco abaixo dos joelhos; o cabelo preso em um coque frouxo com alguns fios soltos ao lado da face perfeitamente maquiada. Só não conseguira arrumar o conflito interno.

Pegou uma taça de champanhe e caminhou distraída, desviando de algumas pessoas e observando, sem prestar atenção, os quadros dispostos nas paredes brancas da elegante galeria de Suna. As pinturas de Sai. O homem que deveria ocupar sua mente no lugar dos Uchiha.

Tinha que procurar o namorado e suas amigas, mas as palavras de Fugaku, e a conversa que tivera com Sasuke, rodopiavam em sua mente como um filme sem fim.

Sorveu um pequeno gole de sua bebida, o pensamento fixo no que poderia acontecer de manhã. Temia o que Fugaku planejava tanto quanto não queria ficar no mesmo ambiente que Sasuke novamente. Seja lá o que planejasse, só esperava que Fugaku cumprisse com a palavra e a deixasse partir com Shisui. Desejava escapar da mansão Uchiha, se livrar do passado e formar um lar com seu pequeno.

Parou em frente a um perfil de um homem. A expressão fechada e as variações de branco e preto tornavam o semblante frio. Tinha a impressão que a qualquer momento ele viraria com uma ordem ou comentário sarcástico. Um Uchiha colocando-a em seu "devido lugar".

Por isso não conseguia parar de fitá-lo? Porque lhe lembrava Sasuke?

Suspirou. Não era a imagem que a perturbava ou o tratamento que recebera horas antes. Era o contraste entre esse Sasuke e o que a conquistara.

~*S2*~

_Após o susto na boate, as três juraram nunca mais pisar os pés no Dod´s, estendendo o juramento para Suna e a fábrica Uchiha &amp; Uzumaki. Arquitetaram mentalmente modos de fugas para o caso de topar com Sasuke em Konoha. _

_Não se preocuparam com os Uzumaki. Naruto não as reconheceria, pois parecia embriagado quando as encontrara. Prova disso era que Hinata fora arrastada para atendê-lo no dia seguinte e ele sequer a notara._

_As primas deles também não eram um problema. Através de Kushina, mãe de Naruto, Hinata conseguira a informação de que moravam em Suna._

_Restava as três evitarem o filho mais novo de Fugaku. O que não parecera complicado. A propriedade Uchiha ficava próxima à fábrica, no limite da cidade em uma mansão rodeada por muros altos. Nenhum dos Uchiha fazia questão de passear entre os comuns habitantes de Konoha. Tudo o que precisavam mandavam seus empregados buscarem. Fugaku vivia do trabalho para casa. O filho mais velho, Itachi Uchiha, não era diferente, só acrescentava algumas noites de divertimento em Suna. Com certeza o mais novo trilharia o mesmo caminho._

_Tudo perfeito. Probabilidade mínima de reencontrá-lo antes que fossem manchas na memoria temporária, dedicada a fatos e pessoas sem importância. Só não contavam com um detalhe: O desejo de Sasuke em rever Sakura._

_Sasuke era amigo do dono da Dod`s e, de alguma forma, soubera que Shino as colocara na boate e pedira o endereço dela. O que Shino se negou com a desculpa de que não sabia. Persistente, Sasuke convencera o Aburame a colaborar com um encontro._

_Não queria ir, só de imaginar que podia ser descoberta a cobria de medo. Só que Ino, choramingando em seu ouvido que o namorado corria o risco de perder o emprego, a convencera a aceitar._ S_ua consciência era seu ponto fraco. _

_No dia marcado teve que aguentar ter o rosto empapado por maquiagem, para parecer mais velha. O humor piorando a cada pincelada de sombra, blush e produtos que Ino lhe aplicava, que a deixaram com um visual gótico reforçado pelas roupas pretas. O ódio por si mesma maior que o medo. Se tivesse ficado em casa em vez de bancar a adulta jamais entraria nessa enrascada._

_Foi de má vontade, sendo categórica ao combinar de encontrá-lo em uma lanchonete de Suna próxima a casa de Shino, um ponto estratégico de fuga. E também um jeito prático do Uchiha se arrepender do convite. Bairro pobre, estabelecimento decaído e uma jovem determinada a esnobar qualquer avanço._

_Fácil. Pelo menos até ele aparecer lindo e sexy em uma calça jeans e camisa preta. O cabelo desgrenhado pelo vento convidando os dedos da Haruno a arrumá-los. Os olhos negros fixos nela. Novamente teve a sensação de ser capturada pelo magnetismo dele. Engoliu em seco e cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo. Ela resistiria bravamente aquele dia, mesmo que uma parte de si pulasse de vontade de se jogar nos braços da oportunidade._

_\- Não queria vir, mas como chantageou o Shino... – Soltou quando ele sentou a sua frente._

_\- Não chantageei. – Negou o Uchiha. – Usei minha influência._

_\- Tem diferença?_

_\- Não. - Ele sorriu de canto. Um sorriso sedutor que a fez estremecer de leve. – Mas consegui o que queria... Ou quase._

_\- Isso... – Girou um dedo no ar para indicar o lugar. –... É tudo que terá._

_\- Nesse caso, aproveitarei cada segundo ao seu lado, Sakura._

_Como é que ele fazia para que seu nome soasse como uma carícia? Suspirou, fascinada com a voz grave e segura. Não era o primeiro cara com quem saia, mas era o primeiro que fazia seu corpo arrepiar só de ouvir sua voz. _

_O brilho de contentamento no olhar dele a fez parar de babar e voltar à realidade. Empertigou o corpo e pegou o folheto com o menu da lanchonete. _

_\- Você vai pagar. – Informou percorrendo com os olhos a fileira de lanches, a procura do mais caro, enquanto ressaltava: – Nem queria vir._

_\- Já me disse._

_Ergueu o olhar encontrando com o dele. Era impressão ou ele se divertia em vez de se zangar? _

_Fizeram os pedidos. Sasuke só quis uma xícara de café. Sakura pediu um sanduiche duplo, batatas fritas e refrigerante. Única forma de sair caro, embora não o suficiente, pois Sasuke não demonstrou preocupação._

_\- Do meu bolso não sairá uma nota sequer. – Disse quando o garçom se afastou._

_\- Estou atraído por uma sovina. – Com o cotovelo na mesa, encaixou o rosto na mão. – Deixe-me adivinhar. Escolheu esse lugar para contenção de gastos? _

_\- Não aprova a minha escolha?_

_\- Desaprovo fast food. – Respondeu, explicando em seguida: - Comida gordurosa não me agrada. _

_\- E mesmo assim aceitou me encontrar aqui? _

_\- Presumi que não tinha opção. – Deu de ombros. - Dá próxima vez eu escolho. _

_\- Não terá próxima vez._

_\- Veremos._

_\- É sempre tão confiante?_

_\- Sempre. – Respondeu olhando-a profundamente. – Graças a minha confiança, mesmo não querendo, você está aqui. _

_Ele sorriu e o coração de Sakura bateu acelerado. Malditos hormônios que explodiam ao ganhar a atenção de um homem bonito. Tinha que controlá-los, tinha que se controlar. Ele podia ser lindo, charmoso e ter um sorriso que deixava suas pernas bambas, mas ela resistiria. No fim do dia estaria a salvo em sua casa e nunca mais cruzaria o caminho dele. Seria forte, o emprego de sua mãe e dos pais de suas amigas estava em jogo._

_\- Do que tem medo? – A pergunta de Sasuke a pegou de surpresa. Seus olhos arregalados o fazendo analisá-la por alguns segundos antes de comentar: - Desde que cheguei você me come com os olhos e me repele com palavras._

_\- O que?! Não estou comendo..._

_\- Está. E eu estou em relação a você. _

_\- Você é tão direto. - Murmurou envergonhada._

– _Não tenho dificuldade em admitir quando desejo alguém._

_\- E me deseja? - Questionou em dúvida, sem acreditar que chamara a atenção dele._

_\- Desde que te vi dançando no Dod`s._

_A resposta a deixou boquiaberta. _

_\- Você me seguiu até o balcão?!_

_Ele negou._

_\- Estava no balcão o tempo todo, observando meu amigo e suas primas dançando, quando a vi. – Esticou a mão e tocou a face de Sakura. – Esperei esse momento por duas semanas. – Confidenciou com o olhar ardente fixo no dela. _

_A chegada do lanche tirou Sakura do encantamento dos olhos negros. _

~*S2*~

Porém não por muito tempo, recordou Sakura com desgosto. Tinha sido uma jovem ingênua, cega pela beleza e galanteios de um homem. Sasuke tinha sido educado, inteligente, o oposto dos caras de sua idade. Transpirava poder e sensualidade, seu toque - até o mais sutil - a arrepiava da cabeça aos pés, e seu olhar a deixara cativa. Ao final do encontro - esquecendo seu propósito inicial - não só estivera encantada por ele como prometera encontrá-lo dias depois.

Com o passar dos dias o encantamento deu lugar ao amor. Tola achara que o desejo de Sasuke também se transformara em um sentimento mais profundo. Caindo em uma armadilha do destino, cujas consequências só lhe causaram – e causavam – sofrimento.

\- Amor!

Sobressaltou-se ao ter a cintura envolvida pelo abraço de Sai. Ele não pareceu perceber a tensão que dominava seu corpo, pois a beijou rapidamente nos lábios e a conduziu em direção a dois homens e uma mulher.

– Venha! Quero lhe apresentar para uns amigos.

Sakura se deixou levar. Sorriu, conversou e ouviu tudo com a mente dispersa. Nada que os demais notassem. Como namorada do artista só lhe era exigido aparecer ao lado dele com um belo sorriso.

Sai precisou conversar em particular com um possível comprador e Sakura aproveitou para procurar as amigas. Encontrou as duas em frente à pintura de uma fênix. Hinata com um discreto conjunto de saia até os tornozelos e blusa de manga cumprida, ambos na cor branca, e Ino em um curto e apertado vestido tomara que caia azul.

\- O que acham? – Perguntou ao se aproximar delas.

\- Escuro... – Respondeu Hinata, observando os contornos da ave em preto e branco.

\- Eu conseguiria fazer uma melhor... Pelo menos mais colorida. – Comentou Ino recebendo um olhar descrente das amigas. - É igual aquelas "obras" do Dei. – Continuou a loira torcendo com desdém os lábios pintados de vermelho, lembrando-se das esculturas do irmão mais velho. – Não entendo como _aquilo_ pode ser considerado arte.

\- E do Sasori? Nenhum comentário ferino? – Sakura questionou, observando a amiga pousar uma taça vazia na bandeja de um dos garçons e retirar outra cheia.

\- Ah, querida! A _obra_ do Sasori que me interessa está bem guardada na calça e espero vê-la hoje à noite.

Hinata engasgou com o champanhe. Vermelha até abaixo do pescoço.

\- Pensando na _obra_ do Uzumaki, Hina?

\- Ino!

\- O quê? – Ino bebericou seu champanhe e olhou curiosa para Sakura. – Ainda não contou como foi o reencontro com o Uchiha.

Sakura suspirou. Queria tanto evitar aquela conversa.

\- Não tenho nada a dizer.

\- Ainda sente algo por ele?

\- Indiferença. – Respondeu dando de ombros.

\- Tem certeza – Persistiu Ino não acreditando na apatia da amiga.

\- Claro! Namoro o Sai agora.

\- Que é muito parecido com o Sasuke. – Comentou Ino, recebendo um olhar contrariado de Hinata.

Vendo a confusão na face da amiga, Hinata segurou sua mão para transmitir solidariedade.

\- Ele ficará por pouco tempo – Recordou.

Essa era a esperança de Sakura. Que ficasse livre de Sasuke em poucos dias. No entanto, com a saúde debilitada, Fugaku poderia pedir ao filho que ficasse por mais tempo. Talvez fosse sobre isso que conversaria com eles.

Sai voltou a se juntar a ela minutos depois.

\- Amor, desculpe ter te deixado sozinha.

\- Ah, obrigada por me transformar em ninguém. – Reclamou Ino conseguindo um olhar atravessado de Sai.

\- Pelo seu tom de voz, presumo que bebeu demais.

Sem se preocupar com quem visse, Ino lhe mostrou a língua.

Contendo a vontade de rir do comportamento da amiga, Sakura garantiu ao namorado:

\- Compreendo a importância dessa exposição para você.

\- Não tanto quanto você amor. – Disse beijando a mão da namorada.

Caso não estivesse preocupada com o que aconteceria na manhã seguinte, Sakura apreciaria o gesto, porém naquele momento só conseguiu esbouçar um pequeno sorriso.

\- E o Sasori? Onde ele se escondeu? – Quis saber Ino chamando a atenção de Sai. – Desde que chegamos, ele sumiu.

\- Também não o vi. Nem o Deidara. – Recordou envolvendo a cintura de Sakura em um abraço apertado. – Devem estar discutindo sobre arte em algum canto. – Supôs dando de ombros.

Ino bufou, a massa de ar movendo a franja que deixara caída sobre o olho direito.

\- Entediada Yamanaka?

Sakura observou a amiga respirar fundo, colocar o maior – e mais forçado – sorriso na face antes de virar-se para seu maior desafeto, Gaara Sabaku, primo de Sasori.

\- Prazer em revê-lo também senhor Sabaku.

Ele sorriu minimamente.

\- Posso ver em seus olhos que não tem tanto prazer assim.

\- Ah, perdoe esses pequenos diamantes por transparecerem o que não deveriam.

\- Diamantes...?! Assemelham-se mais a safiras.

\- Mas não são. – Ino retrucou deixando de lado o entusiasmo fingido. – Viu o Sasori?

\- Está discutindo o conceito de arte com o Deidara.

Sakura achou a resposta muito padronizada com o que Sai dissera. No entanto, era de conhecimento geral que as discussões dos amigos artistas eram frequentes, prolongadas e os fazia esquecer o que os rodeava. E no fim nunca entravam em um consenso.

\- Onde estão?

Ele demorou a responder, parecendo em dúvida, ou, o mais provável na opinião de Sakura, testando o limite da paciência de Ino. Os dois viviam duelando com palavras e gestos.

\- Devia aproveitar a exposição. – Ele respondeu desviando o olhar para a tela. - Daqui a pouco eles aparecem.

\- Não quero _daqui a pouco_. Fale logo!

\- Ino! – Sakura colocou a mão no ombro da amiga. – Gaara tem razão. Sabe como aqueles dois são quando discutem.

Ino empinou o nariz e se distanciou com passos pesados.

\- Ino é muito petulante. – reclamou Sai.

\- Ela só está chateada por Sasori ter a abandonado. – Defendeu Sakura, ciente que o namorado queria agradar Gaara, patrocinador dos três.

\- A entendo. Meu primo anda disperso com o que é prioridade desde que concordei em comprar a galeria.

Sakura achou impressionante que justamente Gaara, que sempre trocava farpas com Ino, justificasse o comportamento dela e reprovasse o do primo. Talvez ele não a odiasse como sua amiga imaginava.

O restante da noite foi exaustivo. Apesar de só ter que sorrir, cumprimentar e interagir, não conseguia prestar atenção no que lhe diziam. Ser namorada de um artista não a tornara expert no assunto, mas as pessoas achavam que era obrigada a ouvir sobre traços, texturas, luminosidade com a mesma capacidade de compreensão de Sai. Fingir admirar o conhecimento delas não estava fácil.

Quando Sasori e Deidara apareceram e Ino acabou em uma discussão acalorada com o namorado, Sakura não hesitara em largar uma senhora admiradora de Sai para ajudá-la. Gaara também fora apartar o casal, conduzindo-os para fora da galeria. Ino estava tão irritada que aceitou a carona oferecida pelo Sabaku, e Sakura aproveitou para ir junto.

\- Mas amor, ainda tenho algumas coisas a resolver.

\- Pode ficar.

\- Queria levá-la para a minha casa depois da exposição. – Ele disse envolvendo-a em um abraço, que só piorara o humor da Haruno por atrasar sua partida. - Faz dias que não ficamos sozinhos. – Ele tocou sua face de leve e se inclinou para sussurrar: - Sinto saudade dos nossos corpos unidos.

Em outro dia acharia o convite maravilhoso, mas tinha tantos problemas rodando sua mente que se afastou delicadamente do namorado.

\- Hoje não.

Ele crispou a testa, confuso pela rejeição. Porém logo seu rosto voltou a ficar sereno.

\- Entendo. É por causa do Uchiha, não é? – Sakura ficou tensa e confusa quando ele disse compadecido: - Aquele safado está abusando da sua boa vontade.

\- Do que está falando?!

\- Do Fugaku, que te mantém presa naquela mansão.

\- Ah...! Estou com dor de cabeça... – Desviou o olhar, sentindo-se mal por mentir. - Não consigo apoiá-lo como merece. Tenho que ir.

O beijou rapidamente no rosto e saiu apressada em direção ao carro de Gaara.

~*S2*~

Depois de uma noite péssima, Sakura se arrastara para o quarto do irmão, para se despedir antes que ele fosse para a escola, seguindo logo depois para o quarto de Fugaku. Entrara no dormitório preparada para tudo, imaginando mil cenários caóticos, mas nada a prepararia para o pedido que ele lhe fez enquanto aguardavam a chegada de Sasuke.

\- Quero que se case com Sasuke e juntos adotem Shisui.

\- Casar... Com Sasuke? – Era estupidez repetir as palavras que ouvira, mas foi à única coisa que conseguiu pronunciar após o susto inicial.

\- Não tenho mais anos pela frente, pressinto que esse é o último, e preciso garantir o futuro de Shisui.

Com a boca seca, Sakura declarou aflita:

\- E para isso quer que cassemos? – Levantou para movimentar o corpo. – Tenho idade suficiente para requisitar a guarda de Shisui, não preciso de um Uchiha em minha vida. Shisui e eu não precisamos. – Concluiu com a garganta doendo por conter a vontade de gritar.

Odiava ser tratada como uma marionete, como se devesse obediência a cada pequena ordem do Uchiha.

\- Shisui é um Uchiha. – Ele a recordou com frieza.

\- Ele é um Haruno. – Retorquiu. Embora não quisesse discutir, o que deixara entalado na garganta por seis anos ameaçava sufocá-la. Precisava colocar um pouco de sua agonia para fora. – Você não quis que ele fosse reconhecido como um Uchiha.

\- Agora é diferente. – Ele retrucou, explicando em seguida: - Quando eu morrer, tudo será de Sasuke e desejo que você e Shisui estejam ao lado dele quando isso acontecer. Não os deixarei a mercê da própria sorte.

Sakura engoliu a seco a resposta mal criada que coçou em sua língua. Não havia sorte quando um Uchiha se envolvia com uma Haruno.

\- Sou um homem destruído, deveria ter pena de mim.

Sakura conteve a vontade de rir. Fugaku pedia pena ao mesmo tempo em que queria obediência cega.

\- Dê o sobrenome ao Shisui se deseja tanto a redenção. – Disse ciente que a culpa e o orgulho duelavam no corpo fragilizado do Uchiha. – Tenho uma vida, um namorado. Não vou abrir mão do que conquistei só porque o senhor "deseja" que eu faça tudo o que ordenar. Não sou a minha mãe.

\- Infelizmente. Ela era muito mais racional.

\- Quer dizer medrosa. Ela tinha medo de você, do seu poder, e por isso está morta. – Soltou com lágrimas pinicando seus olhos, a garganta dolorida como se suas palavras tivessem passado como brasa por ela. – Shisui merece uma vida melhor do que o senhor oferece ou acabará como todos que atravessaram o seu caminho.

\- Acha que a pobreza é o melhor para Shisui?

\- Uma vida digna e sem arrependimentos é o melhor para ele. – Corrigiu sem sentir remorso ao ver o Uchiha empalidecer.

Abriu a boca para falar mais verdades ao homem que destruíra seus sonhos, porém naquele momento a porta abriu dando passagem para Sasuke. Assim que ele a viu estreitou os olhos com reprovação.

\- Atrapalho o _descanso_? – Questionou antes de se posicionar do outro lado da cama.

\- Não, ao contrário, chegou na hora certa. – Encarou o filho. – Dizia a Sakura que desejo que case com você.

Surpreso e indignado, Sasuke lançou um olhar feroz em direção a Sakura, que cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e sustentou o olhar.

Nunca mais abaixaria a cabeça sendo inocente.

**~*S2*~**

**N/A – Oi pessoal! Entrego mais um capítulo de Desejos. Espero que ajude a entender alguns fatos, embora a maioria deles só ficaram claros nos próximos capítulos. A confusão é proposital, mas tentarei dosa-la pra não ficar chato ou cansativo. O mesmo serve para os flashbacks. **

**Já havia dito que tem muito de Páginas em Branco nessa fic, já que essa nasceu das sobras de Páginas, acho que já deu pra perceber algumas semelhanças, né? Só que o problema aqui é justamente as lembranças que ambos possuem. :/**

**Qualquer semelhança do Sasuke do passado com o de Road to Ninja é mera coincidência... Mas enquanto escrevia não conseguia imagina-lo de outra forma. xD**

**Bem, espero que curtam o capítulo. **

**Reviews que não respondi por MP**

**Rapha: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Espero que curta esse capítulo e os próximos que serão bem mais agitados, pelo menos pra Sakura. xD

**Not sweet:** É bem mais complicado, logo entenderá. Espero que goste desse capítulo e dos próximos. :*

**Big beijos e até o próximo! :***


	4. Não é esquisito?

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem... Mas uso e abuso deles. xD**

~*S2*~

O choque atravessou o corpo de Sasuke, o olhar incrédulo, movendo-se do pai para Sakura, gradativamente tornou-se opaco de raiva e ressentimento.

— A proximidade da morte o deixou louco? — proferiu entredentes, encarando o pai com fúria. — É a ideia mais estúpida que ouvi. Nunca casarei com uma Haruno.

Tensa e cansada de ser tratada como um objeto inanimado pelos dois homens, Sakura se levantou.

— Concordo com seu filho, senhor Uchiha. — Andou decidida em direção à porta. — Devo colocar-me em meu devido lugar, que não é como esposa do seu filho. — Agarrando a maçaneta com raiva completou: — Mereço alguém melhor.

Sem se despedi saiu. Precisava se distanciar deles e da mágoa que a declaração de Sasuke despertava.

~*S2*~

A atitude de Sakura surpreendeu Sasuke, porém, logo empurrou qualquer remorso para o vazio escuro em seu coração. Não cairia no mesmo truque. O ar inocente, de coitadinha, não funcionava nele. Tinha certeza que a ideia absurda do pai fora da Haruno. Seguindo os passos da mãe, ela tramava para roubar sua herança, mas ele jamais permitiria isso.

— Espero que reconsidere — aconselhou Fugaku.

— Reconsiderar o quê?

— Exijo que case com Sakura e juntos adotem Shisui.

— Adotar o bastardo? — Sasuke riu com descrença. — Quantas loucuras aquela mulherzinha colocou na sua cabeça?

— Shisui não é o meu bastardo. É um Uchiha — Fugaku retrucou sentando na cama —, e quero que dê a ele o sobrenome que lhe corresponde.

— Não é mais fácil assumi-lo? — questionou surpreso pelo pai não ter feito isso ainda.

— Shisui precisa de um Uchiha ao lado... Estou morrendo.

A fragilidade da declaração e do físico de seu pai não conteve o ódio e amargura de Sasuke.

— E eu tenho que abraçar a tarefa e criar o seu... — o olhar cortante de Fugaku o fez ponderar a próxima palavra — filho ao lado daquela mulher? Nunca!

O olhar irritado de Fugaku confrontou o raivoso de Sasuke.

— Caso não case com Sakura e assuma Shisui perdera tudo — ameaçou com voz tranquila. — Eu o deserdo.

— Não pode fazer isso.

— Oh! Está muito enganado. — Fugaku esfregou os olhos e bocejou. — Já disse tudo o que planejei e espero que cumpra a sua parte. — Ajeitou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. — Agora saia!

— Pai...

— Saia! — Fugaku repetiu sem abrir os olhos.

Trincando os dentes, Sasuke saiu batendo a porta, disposto a ir atrás da raiz de seus problemas: Sakura Haruno. Quando estivessem frente a frente, lhe diria tudo o que achava dela e do bastardo que tinham como irmão.

— O senhor Fugaku já acordou?

Olhou surpreso para o homem totalmente de branco ao lado da porta, a poucos passos. Cego pela raiva não percebera o homem de cabelo castanho até aquele momento.

— Quem é você?

— Tenzou Yamato, enfermeiro do senhor Uchiha.

— Sou Sasuke Uchiha, filho dele. — O homem assentiu. — Trabalha aqui há quanto tempo?

— Fui contratado pela senhorita Haruno há cerca de três meses.

— Pela Haruno? — Torceu os lábios. Presumira que Sakura cuidava de seu pai, mas é lógico que ela bancava a boazinha na frente dos outros, enquanto se aproveitava das mordomias da mansão. — E onde está a Haruno?

— Foi para o trabalho.

Por essa não esperava.

— Quando ela volta?

— Por volta das seis com o irmão. Algo mais?

— Não.

O enfermeiro entrou no quarto.

Decidiu ir para a fábrica. Um pouco de trabalho - e distancia - o ajudaria a relaxar e esquecer o pedido, ou melhor, a imposição de seu pai.

~*S2*~

— Tome!

Sakura agarrou a caneca com cappuccino oferecida por Hinata com as duas mãos, esperando que o calor e o aroma a acalmasse. No entanto, seus nervos continuavam alvoroçados, como sempre ficavam quando o assunto envolvia os Uchiha.

— Agora, fale — pediu Ino sentando a sua frente, sendo imitada por Hinata, que deixara a cafeteria sobre responsabilidade dos funcionários para apoiar à amiga.

Rapidamente Sakura contou sobre o que acontecera antes do pedido de Fugaku.

— É só isso?

Confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Era esperado que Sasuke a maltratasse, então porque essa cara de enterro?

— Ino!

— Hina, confesse que também percebe que ela esconde algo.

Hinata suspirou.

— É a Sakura que decidi o que devemos saber.

Tensa, Sakura mordeu o lábio, dividida entre contar sobre a conversa no quarto de Fugaku ou poupar as amigas. Ino e Hinata tinham os próprios problemas, não era justo carregarem os dela. A decisão saiu de suas mãos quando Naruto entrou no estabelecimento. Imediatamente Hinata se ergueu, as faces coradas como sempre acontecia quando via o Uzumaki.

— Bom dia Hina! — Alheio a reação que causara na Hyuuga, Naruto a estreitou em um abraço empolgado, antes de se voltar para as demais com um largo sorriso, cumprimentando Ino e Sakura da mesma forma empolgada.

Como cliente assíduo, Naruto acostumara-se a ver as três conversando e com o tempo tornou-se parte do grupo. Gostava das três, embora seus sentimentos para com Hinata estivessem longe de ser só de amizade.

— Ouvi que o Sasuke chegou ontem — disse Naruto ocupando sem cerimônia a cadeira vazia na mesa que ocupavam.

— Chegou...

Naruto a observou com interesse, mas não disse nada por perceber a palidez da amiga. Podia imaginar que o reencontro não fora agradável.

Sakura lançou um olhar apressado para o relógio de couro em seu pulso.

— Tenho que ir trabalhar. — Levantou, agarrando apressada a bolsa, não por estar atrasada, só queria acabar com a conversa. — Vai à fábrica hoje? — perguntou para Naruto.

— Talvez. Pretendo passar na mansão Uchiha e trocar umas ideias com o Sasuke.

Ela assentiu e correu seguida por Ino.

Sozinho com Hinata, Naruto colocou para fora sua dúvida:

— Eles brigaram?

— Sasuke ainda guarda magoa — Hinata respondeu triste pela amiga. Sakura disfarçava, mas qualquer um percebia que estava sofrendo.

— Ele nunca foi bom em perdoar — comentou. — Bem, mas isso é assunto para depois. Necessito de um cappuccino feito por essas suas mãos mágicas — pediu com um sorriso luminoso que acelerou os batimentos de Hinata.

Apressou-se a atender seu melhor cliente e amor platônico.

~*S2*~

Depois de alguns minutos na fábrica, sendo tratado com desconfiança pelos funcionários, que não contribuíam para remover suas dúvidas. Toda pergunta que fazia respondiam com silêncio, monossílabas e olhares de suspeita, como se fosse um inimigo e não um dos sócios. Somente quando perguntou por Naruto, que esperara encontrar na presidência da fábrica, recebeu uma resposta longa, sendo informado que estaria na prefeitura ou na cafeteria no centro da cidade. O encontrou na cafeteria, conversando com uma jovem de longo cabelo azulado e olhos claros com roupa de garçonete. Algo nela causou uma sensação de reconhecimento, embora não recordasse onde e quando a vira.

— Oi Sasuke! — Naruto balançou uma mão para chamar sua atenção, conseguindo atrair os olhares de outras pessoas. Discrição não era o forte dele.

— Oi! — Sentou em frente ao amigo e olhou para a garçonete. Ela abraçava a bandeja, seu sorriso murchara e o olhar era hostil mesmo ao perguntar com voz serena:

— Deseja algo para comer e beber?

— Um café forte e sem açúcar.

— Com licença! Volto em um instante com seu pedido.

Acompanhou com o olhar a jovem marchar para trás do balcão, passar o pedido para outra garçonete e sumir por uma porta, que supôs levar a cozinha.

— Lembra-se dela?

— Deveria?

Naruto bufou.

— É melhor ser gentil com a Hinata — alertou. — Ela pode mandar cuspir no seu café.

— Mesmo?

— Não. Ela é educada demais para fazer isso — respondeu, acrescentando bem humorado: — Mas não faltará vontade.

— Não me lembro de ter feito nada contra ela. Nem a conheço.

— Claro que conhece. — Naruto mordiscou um pãozinho, ignorando o olhar interrogativo de Sasuke.

A jovem que falara com Hinata trouxe seu pedido. Aparentemente Hinata estava ocupada demais na cozinha.

— Pena, estávamos tendo uma conversa agradável antes de você chega.

— Não pedi para ela sair.

— As mulheres tem fidelidade canina entre elas.

— Vai ficar nos enigmas ou vai dizer algo que preste?

Naruto se inclinou na mesa, como se fosse revelar um grande segredo.

— Você a conheceu no dia que se encantou pela Sakura.

— Não me encantei... — resmungou enquanto Naruto continuava.

— Ela é uma das garotas que a acompanhava.

— É prima da Sakura?

— São só amigas. Ela mentiu sobre isso.

— Não me surpreende — resmungou.

— Descobri algum tempo depois que partiu — Naruto continuou a contar, enquanto aproveitava seu café da amanhã. — Hinata é filha da falecida dona da cafeteria. Na época não passava de uma colegial, por isso não a notei.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

— Não eram universitárias?

— Nenhuma delas era.

A novidade pegou Sasuke de surpresa e aumentou sua raiva contra Sakura. Ela mentira sobre tudo, o tempo todo. Como pudera se enganar tanto? A resposta chegou ligeira, mas Sasuke optou por ignora-la.

— Temos que conversar — falou, direcionando a conversa para o que o fizera procurar o Uzumaki. — Mas não aqui, onde claramente não sou bem vindo.

— Ok! Vamos para a minha casa. — Naruto pegou o dinheiro na carteira e deixou sobre a mesa.

Sasuke o imitou e ambos se afastaram após Naruto se despedir de Hinata, com um efusivo abraço e beijo no rosto.

— Você tem algo com a garçonete? — questionou ao saírem da cafeteria.

— Hinata é dona da cafeteria — Naruto corrigiu.

— Tem ou não?

— Posso vim a ter. Quem sabe?

— Ela te rejeita?

— Digamos que é tímida demais e meu status a assusta, mas é questão de tempo. — Naruto piscou com um sorriso maroto.

Sasuke sorriu minimamente, sacudindo a cabeça. Pobre Hinata.

~*S2*~

Na sala de sua casa, Naruto ouvia Sasuke com atenção, a concentração e silêncio dando ao Uchiha a certeza que o amigo entendia seu problema. Por isso foi com espanto que recebeu a risada estrondosa emitida pelo Uzumaki.

— Céus! Fugaku não perdeu a mania de cupido.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

— Não vejo a graça.

— Ah, Sasuke! Sabemos que você não possui senso de humor.

— E você tem até demais — resmungou entredentes.

Naruto estendeu a mão em sinal de rendimento.

— Ok! Assumo, o caso é sério. — Sasuke estreitou o olhar diante do sorriso que bailava nos lábios de Naruto. — O que pretende fazer?

— Analisar a situação.

— Vai aceitar?

— Óbvio que não.

— E o que vai analisar?

— Maneiras de provar que meu pai esta senil. A doença afetou o cérebro dele.

Naruto coçou o queixo.

— Levando em conta que tem tumor cerebral... — o comentário causou desconforto no Uchiha. Apesar das desavenças, Fugaku era seu pai, o amava e respeitava, não queria vê-lo no estado em que se encontrava, frágil e preso ao leito de morte. Muito embora considerasse uma justiça divina por tudo que Fugaku fizera a própria família. — Só aviso, mesmo doente, Fugaku tem comandado a fábrica com perfeição. O que prova que está em plena faculdade mental.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

— Ele me disse que não vai à fábrica a mais de um ano. Foi por isso que voltei — contou. — E fui à fábrica hoje, a sala da presidência está vazia, nem mesmo a sala da secretária estava ocupada. Os funcionários fazem suas funções, mas claramente ficam perdidos sem alguém para comandar.

— Certeza que visitou a fábrica antes da Sakura chegar. Ela ocupa a presidência.

— Sakura faz o que?!

— Por causa do tratamento e dos medicamentos ele deu uma procuração para Sakura para mandar e desmandar como bem entender. Embora, posso garantir que só faz o que Fugaku manda — acrescentou. — Por isso, melhor esquecer qualquer declaração de insanidade.

— Sakura não tem capacidade para ocupar o cargo dele — esbravejou. — Coloca-la na presidência é prova de que está senil.

— Não é isso que os balanços semestrais dizem.

— Que condições ela tem para representa-lo?

— Ela formou-se em administração e sabe como a fábrica funciona. Começou como secretária do Fugaku e logo se tornou o braço direito e esquerdo dele, literalmente.

— Como a deixaram no comando?

— Meu pai tem trabalho demais na prefeitura, e, agora com sua pretensão a reeleição, a fábrica, que já não era sua prioridade, ficou em último plano — respondeu, acrescentando em defesa da amiga: — Sakura é inteligente, dedicada e tem a aprovação total de todos os sócios e funcionários.

— Não tem a minha e nem da minha mãe.

Naruto revirou os olhos.

— Vocês não vieram à eleição que renovou a presidência do Fugaku, e nem atenderam a solicitação para uma reunião extraordinária em que ele anunciou que Sakura o representaria dali em diante. Abriram mão do voto — apontou para raiva do Uchiha.

— Deveriam ter votado contra essa loucura.

— Não havia opção — deu de ombros, ignorando o olhar revoltado do Uchiha. — Ninguém na reunião queria a presidência. Minha avó foi a primeira a aprovar a escolha de Fugaku, ela gosta da Sakura, depois foi mais uma questão de seguir a chefe da família Uzumaki.

— Isso é loucura. Na falta dos nossos pais, nós é que devemos comandar a fábrica. Por que deixou isso acontecer?

— A presidência da fábrica nunca me interessou. E gosto das mudanças feitas pela Sakura. Ela tem tino comercial e conquistou novos clientes.

— Imagino com que métodos...

— Métodos legais, eu garanto. E perceberá isso quando examinar os relatórios da fábrica. Os funcionários a amam. Se disser que pretende enxota-la conseguira uma rebelião, principalmente entre as mulheres — alertou.

— Não pode ser sério. — Sasuke passou as mãos nervosamente entre os cabelos. Agora mais essa. Precisava pensar em um modo de se livrar de Sakura e do bastardo sem ganhar inimigos no processo. —Todos estão malucos, principalmente meu pai.

— Ele não explicou o motivo do pedido?

— Ele não pede, manda. E não, ele simplesmente jogou a bomba e foi dormir.

Naruto coçou a nuca.

— E quer que adotem Shisui?

— Sim.

— Não é esquisito? Fazer tanta questão que você case com sua ex-namorada e assuma o irmão dela? Irmão que, segundo boatos, mais parece filho dela — acrescentou pensativo. — Talvez o seu velho saiba de algo que não sabemos.

— Tipo o que?

— Já pensou na possibilidade de Shisui ser seu filho?

~*S2*~

Seu dia fora agitado. Tivera uma reunião interna com o encarregado das máquinas, perdera horas acalmando um cliente irado com o atraso de uma entrega e passara os últimos minutos tentando resolver à reclamação de uma funcionária.

Foi com alivio que encerrou o trabalho para buscar Shisui na escola.

Caminhando em direção à mansão, ouvia distraída o irmão narrar tudo o que acontecera em seu dia, enquanto imaginava quanto tempo mais teria a frente da fábrica. Agora que Sasuke retornara a cidade, e até visitara a fábrica, era óbvio que seria dispensada. Precisaria de um novo emprego e depois um novo lar. Ficar na mesma casa que Sasuke não era uma opção.

Olhou para Shisui, que continuava tagarelando, e imaginou como prepara-lo para a mudança de casa e de estilo de vida. Não havia maneira de manter o padrão da mansão Uchiha quando fossem somente os dois... Somente os três. Sorriu ao se corrigir mentalmente.

—... O vovô vai ficar tão feliz e assistiremos monstros.

Monstros S.A. era a paixão de Shisui no momento, o menino assistia ao filme várias vezes, sem enjoar. Para martírio de Fugaku, que se esforçava em acompanhar as atividades do garoto.

— Não o acompanharei dessa vez. Jantarei com Sai hoje à noite.

— De novo vai sair com aquele chato? — Shisui apertou sua mão e fez beicinho. — Fica comigo e o vovô.

Sakura conteve o riso.

— Sai é meu namorado, precisa de um tempinho comigo.

— Ele é um chato — repetiu amuado.

— Quando conhecê-lo melhor, vai gostar dele.

— Não vou.

Suspirou.

— Logo seremos uma família, nós três.

— Como assim?

— A mansão não é nosso lar, é do senhor Sasuke, e ele não nos quer lá — explicou, acrescentando para desespero do menino: — Pretendo morar com Sai, e você virá comigo.

— Por quê? Não quero ficar longe do vovô, da Chiyo, do Yamato, de todo mundo.

Sakura parou e se agachou em frente ao menino, segurando as pequenas mãos entre as suas.

— Também gosto de todos na mansão, mas precisamos do nosso próprio lar.

— O vovô gosta de mim, ele não vai deixar o filho me expulsar.

— Shisui...

— Se você casasse com o vovô poderíamos ficar, não é? — questionou esperançoso.

— O vovô está doente — disse, evitando mencionar a morte eminente de Fugaku, embora imaginasse que Shisui compreendia a debilidade do Uchiha. — Além disso, Sai é meu namorado. É com ele que quero casar.

— Não gosto dele — gritou, soltando a mão de Sakura.

— Vai gostar...

— Não vou! — berrou. — Ele é mau, e quer te afastar de mim e do vovô.

— Ninguém nunca vai nos afastar. Sai só vai fazer parte da nossa família, ser um pai pra você.

— Ele não vai ser meu pai e não vou embora daqui. — Shisui saiu correndo, entrando na mansão antes que Sakura pudesse alcança-lo.

~*S2*~

Desanimada, Sakura desceu as escadas após Chiyo anunciar a chegada de Sai.

Desde a conversa que tivera com Shisui na volta para casa, ele fingia que ela era invisível, não respondendo as suas tentativas de aproximação. Pensara em cancelar o jantar com Sai para fazer as pazes com Shisui, mas queria evitar discutir com o namorado, cada vez mais exigente por sua atenção. E ele tinha razão. Com o trabalho e a tensão da chegada de Sasuke, o deixara de lado por dias. Esperava que o jantar amenizasse os receios dele. Depois resolveria a situação com Shisui.

No fim da escadaria estacou ao ver Sasuke e Sai parados em frente à porta aberta. Sai com seu costumeiro sorriso sociável, Sasuke com expressão fechada.

— Sakura, meu amor! — Sai foi em sua direção e plantou um beijo molhado em seus lábios, mantendo as mãos em sua cintura ao virarem para Sasuke.

— Não vai nos apresentar? — Sasuke questionou sem desviar os olhos de Sai.

Sakura não queria, mas se obrigou a ser educada.

— Sai, esse é o senhor Sasuke, filho do senhor Fugaku. Senhor Sasuke, esse é Sai. Meu namorado.

— Namorado?!

— Sim, namorado — Sai respondeu estendendo a mão com um sorriso dissimulado.

Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, digerindo a informação. O fato de ter um namorado explicava não querer o casamento. Ignorou a mão estendida até ela se esconder no bolso da calça jeans de Sai.

— Bem, vamos, amor — disse Sai, apertando o abraço na cintura de Sakura enquanto a escoltava para a porta aberta. Mas ela retrocedeu. Confuso, viu que Sasuke a segurava pelo braço, impedindo que seguisse em frente.

— Precisamos conversar Sakura.

~*S2*~

**N/A — Espero que gostem. :)**

**Reviews que não consegui responder por MP**

**susan:** Espero que goste desse capítulo.

**Mocha-chan:** No decorrer da história fica tudo mais claro. Espero que goste desse capítulo e dos próximos.

**Big beijos,**

**Moon**


	5. Arrebatador

**Capítulo 4 – Arrebatador**

**~*S2*~**

**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**~*S2*~**

Revirando a comida em seu prato, Sakura relembrava a expressão de Sasuke quando se negou a conversar com ele. Sasuke fora prepotente ao crer que sua imposição seria aceita sem questionamentos. Sua curiosidade jamais seria maior que seu instinto de proteção, adquirido duramente após anos de rejeição e desconfiança.

Pousou o garfo e a faca na mesa, a ironia da situação acabando de vez com sua fome. Anos atrás ela pedira para conversarem e ele não quisera. A humilhara e enxotara sem ao menos lhe dar uma chance de se explicar.

Arqueou as costas e respirou fundo, contendo a vontade de chorar pelo passado. Não era mais aquela menina tola e apaixonada, era uma mulher confiante, inteligente e não seria manipulada por Sasuke ou Fugaku.

A mão de Sai envolvendo a sua a afastou de seus pensamentos.

— Está dispersa, o que houve?

— Nada — mentiu. Preferia não envolver o namorado nas tramoias dos Uchiha. Ele repetiria que devia sair da mansão e deixar Shisui para trás, o que jamais faria. — É só cansaço.

— Você trabalha demais. Quanto tempo mais aguentará ser escrava particular do Uchiha?

— Não sou escrava de ninguém — retrucou irritada.

— Chega perto de ser — replicou, apertando a mão de Sakura na sua para impedi-la de puxa-la — Você faz tudo na mansão e na fábrica do Uchiha. Quando casarmos isso terá de acabar.

Sakura relaxou e sorriu. Não era a primeira vez que Sai mencionava casamento. Desde que Gaara aprovara a ideia da galeria ele falava nisso. Ela acetaria, óbvio, seria mais fácil adotar Shisui tendo um lar e uma família a oferecer.

Seu olhar obscureceu ao recordar o pedido de Fugaku. O que dera no Uchiha para propor tamanho absurdo? Sasuke e ela tinham sido possíveis no passado, agora não passavam de estranhos e, por parte dele, inimigos. Suspirou, na verdade, nunca tinham sido possíveis.

Pagaram a conta e Sakura aceitou o abraço do namorado ao saírem do restaurante. Necessitava ser acalentada e cuidada nesse momento.

— Passe a noite comigo — Sai pediu quando chegaram ao carro dele.

Sakura recuou, encarando o namorado com o olhar que precedia uma negativa. Não gostava de passar a noite fora e longe de Shisui, ainda mais com a volta de Sasuke. Abriu a boca para responder, mas Sai foi mais rápido.

— Nada de "não posso". O velho está cercado de empregados, não precisa de você como eu preciso.

— Meu irmão...

— Podem cuidar dele também, afinal, quem tem a guarda dele é o Uchiha — recordou, completando firme. — Ele é o responsável pelo menino não você.

— Esse "menino" é meu irmão — revidou nervosa. — Não posso e não deixarei Shisui sozinho naquela casa.

Sai a fitou em silêncio por alguns minutos.

— Qual é o problema? Shisui é um Uchiha como dizem, não é?

Sakura ficou tensa. Sai nunca fizera essa pergunta antes. Normalmente era evasiva sobre isso, mas levando em conta que ele seria seu futuro marido, respondeu com honestidade.

— Sim.

Sai assentiu devagar, os olhos ainda postos sobre os dela. Aquele olhar a incomodava, mas o suportou.

— Então porque tem receio de deixa-lo entre os dele? O Uchiha é rico, vai dar conforto e dinheiro para o menino, o que mais você quer? — questionou cheio de suspeitas. — Metade da herança dele? Duvido que o Uchiha vai...

— Não sou interesseira — o interrompeu irada. — Se acha isso significa que não me conhece direito como imaginei. É com o meu irmão que me importo. Shisui é tão Haruno quanto Uchiha, muito mais Haruno, pois é esse o sobrenome que carrega — explicou exaltada e zangada com a acusação do namorado.

— A guarda sequer é sua.

— Será minha — revidou exaltada. — Shisui é tudo o que tenho e não o abandonarei.

A expressão de Sai não mudara, mas Sakura pressentiu o perigo. A irritação fervilhava em ambos.

— O velhote é o pai do menino, e a mãe? Qual dos palpites é o correto? A sua mãe ou você?

O estalo zuniu no ouvido de ambos, no de Sai com mais força. Ela estava surpresa com a própria atitude, porém não arrependida.

— Primeiro me chama de interesseira, agora de adultera.

— Sakura...

Ergueu as mãos em um pedido de silêncio.

— Já escutei o suficiente.

Pegou sua bolsa e se afastou ignorando os olhares que a discussão atraíra. Sai a seguiu, mas Sakura foi mais rápida e entrou no primeiro táxi que viu pela frente, fechando a porta e pedindo para o taxista leva-la para a mansão Uchiha. Direito para os braços do único homem que importava em sua vida: Shisui.

~*S2*~

Na sala da mansão, com Naruto ao seu lado, Sasuke examinava a planta da fábrica, analisando as modificações feitas nos últimos anos, quando a porta da sala foi aberta com brusquidão e Sakura passou correndo em direção as escadas. Naruto a cumprimentou, mas Sakura ou não ouviu ou ignorou o Uzumaki.

— Algo aconteceu — comentou Naruto. Sasuke não ergueu o olhar. — ela nunca deixou de me cumprimentar, mesmo quando estava atarefada seguindo as ordens do Fugaku.

— Temos trabalho a fazer, deixe de cuidar da vida dos outros.

— Pensei que queria casar com ela.

— Ideia do meu pai não minha.

— Já foi sua. — Sasuke virou o rosto da planta para o amigo. — Sua birra talvez seja por ainda pensar nela.

— Claro que penso — disse, deixando as palavras escorrerem devagar pelos seus lábios — em formas de expulsa-la sem represarias do meu pai.

— De qualquer forma, agora vocês são noivos.

Sasuke torceu os lábios.

— Ela não aceitou.

Naruto riu, irritando o amigo.

— Gosto cada vez mais dela. Aposto que ela falou para o namorado e eles brigaram, por isso está chateada.

— O sujeitinho branquelo — resmungou entredentes, voltando à atenção para a planta.

— Conheceu o Sai?

— Pouco antes de você chegar.

— Ele é muito parecido com você — comentou coçando o queixo. — Talvez ela não tenha te esquecido e o usa como substituto.

— Está cheio de deduções hoje.

— Algumas. Aliais, perguntou sobre o garoto?

— Não — respondeu, omitindo que tentara, mas Sakura preferira sair com o namorado. Na hora irritou-se com a decisão da Haruno, minutos depois agradeceu ao dar-se conta do absurdo da suposição. — É tolice. Sempre me preveni.

— Acidentes acontecem.

— Se fosse o caso, ela teria dito para arrancar dinheiro.

— Sakura é orgulhosa, não caça dotes — retrucou Naruto. — Vocês brigaram, ela foi embora e, ao voltar com o menino, você se recusou a vê-la. Talvez...

— Chega de "talvez" — interrompeu voltando-se para o amigo com fúria nos olhos e na voz. — Shisui não é meu filho. É uma coisa que separou meus pais, causou a morte do Itachi e quase fez o mesmo com a minha mãe.

— São muitas culpas para se colocar nas costas de uma criança.

— Não no caso do _Haruno_ — sentenciou frisando o sobrenome. O menino não era seu filho e jamais o aceitaria como um Uchiha. O único que desejava era se livrar dele e de sua irmã traiçoeira.

~*S2*~

Trancada em seu quarto, Sakura afundou o rosto no travesseiro e gritou de frustação, ódio e, principalmente, medo. Uma combinação perigosa que a deixava a beira das lágrimas.

Sua angustia não era por causa da briga com Sai. Era antiga e profunda. Anos atrás tinha uma vida tranquila e repleta de sonhos apaixonados. Perdeu tudo em questão de meses. Primeiro o grande amor de sua vida, o homem com quem sonhara casar, virara as costas as suas desculpas e súplicas. Depois abandonara a estabilidade do lar ao fugir com a mãe para outra cidade. Vira a mãe definhar por amor e morrer. Por fim, desiludida e com a responsabilidade de cuidar de um recém-nascido prematuro, fizera um acordo pelo qual pagava caro demais.

Cumprira sua parte, abaixara a cabeça diante dos falatórios e do desprezo a sua volta, mas, até o momento, não recebera nada em retorno. Ao contrario, acumulara outra perda à pilha.

Batidas na porta a obrigou a erguer o rosto.

— Quem é?

— Chiyu, senhorita Sakura. O senhor Fugaku quer lhe falar.

— Diga que irei em alguns minutos.

— Sim senhorita!

Apressou-se para ir ao banheiro, lavou o rosto, escovou os dentes e forçou um sorriso dissimulado para o reflexo. Suspirou, derrotada em sua tentativa de afastar os vestígios da perturbação que a dominava. Estava desolada com o fim de seu namoro, não tanto quanto esperava, mas estava. Somado a tensão dos últimos dias e as lembranças que causavam, dificilmente sua aparência seria de entusiasmo. Pegou o colírio e jogou uma gota em cada olho, penteou o cabelo e respirou fundo. Queria estar apresentável e inabalável para o que quer que Fugaku armasse dessa vez.

Preparada para enfrentar o patriarca Uchiha, Sakura bateu na porta do quarto dele e aguardou Fugaku permitir sua entrada.

— Com licença! O senhor me chamou?

— Sente-se!

Controlando seu temperamento, fez o que foi rudemente pedido, ocupando a poltrona ao lado da cama do Uchiha. Torceu para ser mais uma das reuniões sobre o andamento da fábrica.

— Temos que falar sobre seu noivado com Sasuke — Fugaku disse, jogando fora as esperanças de Sakura de ter uma conversa normal e pacifica.

— Até onde lembro Sasuke recusou.

— Tolice. Ele vai concordar.

— Mas eu não. Gosto da minha vida do jeito que está. Não quero me casar com seu filho.

— E pretende casar com quem? Com o pintor sem futuro?

— Esse é um problema meu. — Queria não ser rude com o senhor debilitado, mas Fugaku conseguiu aumentar seu estresse.

— Dispensei-o.

Soltou uma risada descrente.

— Só por que o senhor pediu? — perguntou sarcástica, poupando-se de acrescentar que dispensar Sai já não era uma escolha.

— Porque estou ordenando.

Levantou com as faces coradas de raiva.

— Acontece que não sou obrigada a fazer o que o senhor manda.

— Recomponha-se.

Sakura deu um passo para trás, desejando afastar-se da presença dominadora do Uchiha.

— Quando me casar será com um homem escolhido por mim.

— Não é isso que estou lhe dando? — Fugaku questionou mordaz.

— Claro que não.

— Você e meu filho tiveram um romance no passado, podem retomar de onde pararam — argumentou ignorando o olhar descrente da Haruno.

— O senhor é louco se pensa que existe essa opção.

— Não é opção. Vocês se casaram e adotaram Shisui.

— Adotarei Shisui sozinha — recordou. — Tudo que fiz e aguentei foi pela guarda dele. Esse foi o combinado.

— E pretende se sustentar com o que? Não conseguirá um tostão dos Uchiha caso recuse minha proposta.

— Não quero seu dinheiro. Tenho mãos, pernas e força de vontade suficiente para trabalhar — assinalou na defensiva.

— Acha que alguém vai contrata-la sem referências.

Sakura estreitou os olhos, trincando os dentes de raiva, mas nada que intimidasse o Uchiha.

— É um ameaça?

— Acha que sou uma ameaça?

Sakura tinha certeza disso, porém essa afirmação jamais sairia de seus lábios. Não contribuiria para inflar ainda mais o ego do Uchiha.

— Persistindo com esse plano absurdo destruirá a vida do Shisui. Sasuke o odeia — acrescentou na esperança de fazê-lo mudar de ideia. — Céus! É mais fácil dizer a verdade.

Fugaku balançou a cabeça em negativa

— A verdade virá, mas não agora.

— Quando? — cobrou duvidando que tal dia chegasse. — Depois que o senhor morrer? Depois que Sasuke tiver maltratado tanto o Shisui e eu que nos odiaremos?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Sasuke fará o que eu pedir, assim como você.

Desistindo, Sakura aspirou o ar e saiu batendo a porta furiosamente. Andou com passos pesados para o quarto do irmão, às lágrimas ardentes escorrendo por seu rosto. Esfregou as bochechas com fúria. Não deixaria os Uchiha virarem sua vida de ponta cabeça novamente. Precisava achar um modo de sair da mansão com Shisui o mais breve possível.

~*S2*~

Sozinho após a partida de Naruto, Sasuke pegou uma garrafa de whisky no escritório que fora de seu pai e subiu as escadas. Em vez de seguir para seu quarto, foi para a direção contrária, andando devagar até o que fora de seu irmão mais velho e da esposa.

Ao entrar surpreende-se ao encontra-lo do mesmo jeito de anos atrás. Móveis e jogo de cama perfeitamente limpos e arrumados, como se o cômodo não estivesse abandonado e a qualquer instante Itachi e sua mulher fossem ocupa-lo.

Viu um retrato de sua família sobre a estante e o pegou. Sentou no chão, ao pé da cama, destampou a garrafa e bebeu direto do gargalo. Com a garganta ardendo pela bebida observou a fotografia. Seus pais lado a lado, ele e Itachi em cada ponta. A família que os Haruno destruíram.

Seu olhar recaiu sobre a imagem séria de Itachi. Se Itachi estivesse ali o ajudaria a convencer o pai a expulsar os Haruno e acabar com a ideia de casamento.

Casar com Sakura...

Seu pai estava maluco, só isso explicava o pedido, ou melhor, imposição para que casasse com a Haruno.

"_Já foi sua"_.

Verteu um longo e amargo gole para apagar aquela verdade cruel. Fixando seu olhar no nada, relembrou como estivera enfeitiçado pela Haruno.

~*S2*~

_Quando colocara os olhos em Sakura fora atraído. Algo nela o seduziu de imediato e quis beija-la, mas, apesar de parecer tão atraída quanto ele, ela recuou. Se a tivesse beijado na boate talvez o fogo do desejo cessasse e ela seria mais uma. Porém, Sakura escapuliu por entre seus dedos sem deixar um modo de encontra-la._

_Tentara não pensar nela, mas era um caçador e nenhuma presa escapulia facilmente. Em sua ingenuidade, vira Sakura como uma mulher que não pulava em seu pescoço a menor piscada e a quisera, a intensidade aumentando a cada vez que era repelido. Seu orgulho Uchiha não aceitaria comodamente que houvesse uma mulher imune ao seu charme. _

_Foi atrás dela pensando que era o lobo atrás do cordeirinho. Como fora tolo. _

_Ela dissimulou bem suas verdadeiras intenções, foi perfeita em atrai-lo com seus sorrisos, ar ingênuo e olhar desafiante. Caíra na armadilha. Cada encontro com a "ingênua" Sakura aumentava seu desejo. No terceiro encontro já não aguentava passeios platônico, mas se segurava para não assusta-la e perde-la. Toca-la nos cabelos, nos braços e nas costas sem poder se inclinar e beija-la era uma tortura, mas fizera a atração dar lugar à admiração do caráter e integridade dela. Sakura era esperta, extrovertida e tinha um jeito especial de alegrar seu dia._

_No quarto encontro, quando venceu as defesas de Sakura e a beijou, foi a primeira vez que entendeu o significado da palavra arrebatador. Provar os lábios doces nos seus, sentir as mãos macias em sua pele, aspirar o perfume que desprendia da pele alva e suave terminara de cativa-lo. _

_Com dois meses de relacionamento, Sasuke assumia que não era apenas atração, desejo e admiração. Sakura o completava como nenhuma outra. Tudo nela era intenso, apaixonante e o ato de amor não fora diferente. Quando estava com Sakura desejava parar o tempo e esquecer que havia um mundo lá fora, preso na paixão que os envolvia quando estavam juntos._

_Sasuke queria, mas jamais esquecera os momentos que passaram juntos, principalmente a última vez. Suas respirações estabilizando, o abraço apaixonado, seus dedos deslizando pela pele quente e suada, enquanto agradecia novamente sua sorte e insistência. Desejara nunca sair daquela cama, mas em poucas horas teria uma reunião com o pai e o irmão e, infelizmente, não podia cancelar._

_Deu um beijo nas pálpebras fechadas de Sakura antes de levantar para se trocar. No guarda roupa selecionou uma calça risca de giz e uma camisa social azul, a formalidade contrastando com as roupas informais que usava quando estava com Sakura. Essa era mais uma das vantagens que tinha ao lado da namorada, o abandono da austeridade adquirida na convivência com o pai. Contava os minutos para sair da mansão de sua família e largar-se despreocupado nos braços de sua amada. Diferente da mansão de sua família, o loft que alugava em Suna para encontra-la transformara-se em seu lar._

— _Já vai? — Sakura questionou sonolenta, puxando o lençol na altura dos seios. O movimento atraindo o olhar de desejo do namorado._

— _Infelizmente — respondeu voltando para perto da namorada para ceder à vontade de beijar seus lábios. Sakura envolveu os braços em seu pescoço e o puxou de volta ao leito, mas Sasuke se obrigou a afastar-se. — Tenho uma reunião às três horas — explicou diante da expressão decepcionada._

— _Que horas são? — perguntou observando fascinada o namorado fechar os últimos botões da camisa._

— _Quase duas da tarde — respondeu ao sentar na cama para calçar os lustrosos sapatos de couro marrom_

— _Tenho que ir também. — Imediatamente desperta, pulou da cama a procura das roupas, dando a Sasuke a visão perfeita de suas costas e seu traseiro tentador._

— _Por que a pressa?_

— _Tenho que trocar de roupa e ir para o... para a faculdade._

— _Suas aulas só começam a noite — recordou._

— _Sim, sim... Mas meus livros estão na pensão — justificou vestindo-se apressada. — Quero estudar um pouco antes._

— _Calma, amor! — Aproximando-se por trás, a abraçou e depositou um beijo em sua nuca. — Que tal trazer suas coisas para cá? Passaremos mais tempo juntos e estudará tranquilamente aqui — ofereceu. _

— _Quer que eu more aqui?!_

— _Sim. — A virou dando a Sakura um sorriso charmoso. — Venha morar comigo._

_Por insistência sua, acompanhara a namorada certa vez até a pensão em que morava, além de ser uma espelunca não permitia a entrada de homens. Imaginou que Sakura aceitaria de imediato a chance ficar ao seu lado sempre que quisessem, mas não foi o que aconteceu._

— _Eu... eu não posso..._

— _Por quê? Aqui é bem melhor que aquela pensão caindo aos pedaços._

— _Meus pais... eles são conservadores, jamais permitiriam que eu morasse com você... Melhor não. — Tentou se afastar, mas Sasuke manteve os braços firmes em sua cintura._

— _Posso falar com eles._

— _Não! — praticamente gritou para surpresa de Sasuke. — Esqueça isso._

_Sasuke compreendeu os receios da namorada. Diversas vezes perguntara sobre a família de Sakura, até se oferecera para acompanha-la até a casa dos pais quando ela dissera que não podia encontra-lo em um fim de semana por causa deles, mas ela era evasiva e sempre tinha uma desculpa para adiar um encontro dele com os pais dela, normalmente relacionada às crenças rígidas deles._

— _Não creio que se oporão a que more com seu futuro marido._

— _Marido?!_

— _Amo você Sakura. Passo cada instante querendo te ver, beijar, passar uma noite completa com você. — Sasuke acariciou sua face. — Quer casar comigo?_

— _Eu... — Sakura estava pálida e com os olhos arregalados. Muito diferente do que Sasuke imaginara, mas imaginou ser por causa da surpresa._

— _Diga sim e me faça o homem mais feliz do mundo. — Sorriu sedutor. — Sou um grande partido._

— _Eu... preciso pensar..._

— _Pensar?!_

_Em sua confusão Sasuke afrouxou o abraço e Sakura fugiu de seus braços._

— _Também te amo Sasuke. Muito. Mas tudo está rápido demais. Preciso de um tempo — justificou apressadamente._

— _Podemos esperar que se forme antes de casarmos — ofereceu, acreditando que o empecilho fosse o curso da namorada._

_Sakura desviou o olhar._

— _Podemos falar disso depois?_

_Sem esperar resposta, ela voltou a se arrumar, o silêncio pesado envolvendo ambos. _

_~*S2*~_

_Mesmo horas depois de deixar a namorada na frente da pensão decadente que Sakura preferia em vez de seu loft, Sasuke remoía a rejeição. Sua concentração era nula e remexia-se na cadeira aborrecido, tanto com o atraso de seu pai quanto pela relutância de Sakura diante de seu pedido._

— _Qual o motivo da irritação, maninho? — Itachi questionou após outro resmungo do irmão caçula._

— _Não estou irritado._

— _Vamos, sou seu irmão, percebo quando algo te incomoda — disse Itachi. — Seja o que for que te perturba, resolveremos juntos._

_Sasuke afundou o corpo tenso na cadeira que ocupava no escritório do pai. O apoio do irmão sempre era bem vindo, e precisaria muito dele se Sakura o aceitasse._

— _Minha namorada rejeitou meu pedido de casamento._

— _Um momento — Itachi pediu. — Você tem uma namorada? _

— _Estamos juntos ha dois meses. _

— _O pai e a mãe sabem disso?_

— _Ainda não. A convidei para visita-los, mas ela está atarefada com a faculdade._

— _Certo. Ela o rejeitou por qual motivo?_

— _Creio que o problema é o medo que tem dos pais. Ela teme que eles não me aceitem._

— _Temor que você deveria compartilhar — falou Itachi taciturno. — Nosso pai não pulará de alegria quando souber. Ele tem planos para você e Karin Uzumaki._

_Sasuke conhecia os planos de seu pai, motivados pela vontade de aumentar o poder na fábrica de porcelana._

— _Não serei forçado a casar com alguém que não amo._

— _Como eu? — Itachi perguntou desanimado._

— _Não foi minha intenção — defendeu-se, observando o irmão levantar e andar até a janela. _

_A infelicidade do irmão em seu casamento arranjado pelo pai de ambos era visível. Não queria um enlace para beneficiar a família, ansiava casar por amor, desejava Sakura._

— _Sei que não — murmurou, olhando para a paisagem do jardim dos fundos por alguns segundos antes de voltar-se para o irmão. — Você pode marcar um jantar com sua namorada e a família aqui na mansão. Duvido que os pais dela rejeitem um Uchiha._

— _E o pai?_

— _Conversarei com ele — prometeu. — Cansei de deixar o pai controlar nossas vidas. Chegou o momento de seguir o que realmente desejamos. — Sorriu. — Estou ansioso em conhecer a mulher que capturou meu irmãozinho conquistador. Deve ser uma beleza rara._

_Empolgado com o apoio de Itachi, Sasuke pegou a carteira e retirou uma foto ao lado de Sakura, tirada durante um passeio, para mostrar ao irmão._

— _Ela é. Olhe._

_O sorriso do irmão sumiu ao olhar a foto. _

— _Ficou louco? — Ergueu o olhar irado para Sasuke e agarrou o irmão pelos ombros. — Merda, Sasuke! Me diz que não dormiu com ela._

— _Você a conhece?_

— _Essa é a filha da Mebuki, a secretária da fábrica. _

_Franziu o cenho._

— _Você a confundiu com outra pessoa. Sakura não é daqui._

— _Você que está confuso. Sakura é... — Itachi calou quando Fugaku entrou na sala. _

— _Estão brigando?_

— _Não pai — Itachi negou soltando o irmão. _

_Depois da reunião, Itachi saíra para resolver um problema na fábrica com o pai, mas antes de partir fora taxativo:_

— _Depois conversamos._

~*S2*~

A lembrança da última vez que falara com o irmão fez Sasuke tomar um longo gole. Itachi tentara alerta-lo, mas ele - cego de amor - ignorara. Se soubesse o que aconteceria com o irmão, teria acreditado nele e o procurado após a reunião daquele dia em vez de esperar que Itachi o procurasse. Teria ido a fábrica confrontar Mebuki e Sakura. Mas, imbecil que fora, planejara casar com a rósea de sorriso inocente, só para poucos dias depois ver seu castelo de areia ruir, levando todas as suas fantasias junto. Sempre lamentaria que, enquanto fazia papel de bobo apaixonado, Sakura e sua mãe tramavam contra sua família.

Jogou a garrafa longe, amaldiçoando o dia em que conheceu Sakura e prometendo transformar a vida dela em um inferno. Observando os cacos de vidro no chão e o líquido que restara na garrafa escorrer na parede, ergueu-se apoiando as mãos no colchão.

Bambeou para fora, caminhou aos tropeços para o próprio quarto. No meio do caminho viu Sakura sair do quarto de Shisui. A raiva aliada ao álcool o fez segui-la e entrou no aposento que ela ocupava e, antes que ela tivesse tempo de reagir e mantê-lo do lado de fora, fechou a porta e apoiou o corpo contra a madeira, bloqueando a única saída.

— Sasuke?!

— Como convenceu meu pai a apoiar essa ideia de casamento? — exigiu saber.

Sakura cruzou os braços.

— Desculpe decepciona-lo, senhor, mas sou contra esse casamento tanto quanto você.

Sasuke gargalhou.

— Quem você pretende enganar? — A fitou com desprezo. — Conheço a mulherzinha mercenária que se esconde atrás da fachada de inocência. Sua mãe morreu, mas você não desistiu de usurpar a fortuna da minha família.

— Se acabou com a teoria de conspiração, por favor, saia do meu quarto.

Sakura se aproximou para abrir a porta, mas Sasuke a segurou pelos ombros.

— Se divertiu me enganando? — urrou com os sentimentos descontrolados. — Fingindo me amar?

— Você está bêbado — Sakura disse ao sentir o forte odor de álcool. Tentou afasta-lo, mas Sasuke não a soltou.

— Eu te amava. Teria me casado com você. Feito tudo por você.

— Me amava tanto que me abandonou quando mais precisei — acusou ressentida.

— Eu te abandonei? — Sasuke gargalhou. — Até quando mentirá e fará papel de vítima?

— Sou uma vítima — revidou.

— Claro que é — riu sarcástico. — Você e o bastardinho.

— Não fale assim do meu irmão.

— Nosso irmão bastardo — corrigiu Sasuke desdenhoso.

Sakura respirou fundo.

— Sasuke, entenda, Shisui não tem culpa dos pecados dos nossos pais. Ele é uma criança — disse como se contasse uma novidade a um bebê. — Enquanto morarmos juntos, por favor, evite chama-lo de forma depreciativa.

— Ele entrou por uma porta e a minha mãe saiu pela outra, portanto o bastardinho tem culpa.

Sakura o empurrou com força, conseguindo se soltar das garras do Uchiha.

— É o seguinte, se atreva a fazer Shisui chorar e juro que parto sua cara em duas — ameaçou o dedo em riste quase se encostando ao nariz de Sasuke.

— Ah, vai mesmo?

— Vou — prometeu desafiante, empinando o corpo e o rosto para equiparar suas alturas e se impor, embora fosse infrutífero. Sasuke era maior e naturalmente assustador. Por isso, quando ele avançou em sua direção e voltou a agarra-la pelos braços, Sakura temeu por sua segurança.

Nada a preparou para o que aconteceu em seguida. Com o grito sufocado na garganta, Sakura foi empurrada contra a parede e teve os lábios dominados pela boca do Uchiha em um beijo selvagem e persuasivo.

Aturdida, Sakura tremeu contra o corpo masculino e, abandonando-se a invasão dos beijos vorazes, ergueu os braços para envolvê-los em torno do pescoço dele. Uma parte de si pedia para afasta-lo, alertando para a loucura da situação, mas era uma voz distante e apagada diante da chama que a consumia.

Com o coração disparado pela excitação, agarrou os fios negros e ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés, espremendo-se contra o corpo forte do Uchiha, necessitando diminuir qualquer centímetro de distância entre eles.

Gemeu quando as mãos fortes seguraram seu quadril e a pressionou contra a potente ereção masculina, espalhando o latejar do desejo por seu baixo ventre.

Dominante, Sasuke aprofundou o beijo e deslizou as mãos por baixo de sua blusa, acariciando a pele nua de sua cintura. Não confiando em suas pernas bambas, agarrou os ombros do Uchiha em busca de apoio, gemendo alto ao ter um seio acariciado pela mão máscula.

Afastaram os lábios em busca de ar e seus os olhos se conectaram, reluzindo a mistura de desejo antigo e novo. Era como voltar no tempo, para os encontros proibidos em Suna, para a paixão que os consumia toda vez que estavam juntos.

De repente, Sasuke a soltou, resmungou algo incompreensível, abriu a porta e saiu tão intempestivamente como quando entrara.

Confusa, tremendo da cabeça aos pés e frustrada, escorregou até o chão e abraçou as pernas com os braços. O soluço lamuriante foi o primeiro sinal que seu esgotamento psicológico chegara ao ápice, em instantes afundava o rosto nos joelhos e dava vazão a toda dor que assolava seu peito.

~*S2*~

**N/A – Oi pessoal! Desculpa a demora, falta de inspiração pra completar o capítulo. Mas completei e espero que gostem. :)**

**Respostas para os reviews não logados.**

**UchihAline: **Não desisti e não desistirei. Só tive alguns problemas que acabaram com a minha inspiração, mas agora creio que os resolvi. Espero que o capítulo compense a espera. :)

**Obrigada a todos que me enviaram reviews e mensagens, amei ler e responder cada um deles. :***

**Big Beijos,**

**L. Moon**


End file.
